Smite - The Origins of the Blackwell Sisters
by MissBlackRock
Summary: From a very young age, all the way through to their early adulthood, the First Great War ravaged the land over the whole world. These two Sisters managed to survive through their tough lives with nothing but each other. Until finally, they separated, and became distant. It wasn't until the Second Great War, when they finally reunited. This is the Origin story: of Astrid and Myra.
1. Chapter 1 - Young Days

**Hurrah! I'm here with _yet another_ Smite Story! Not an idea, but a story! This takes places ****PRIOR** **to the events of _Smite: Civil War_. Meaning this story takes place in the _same universe_. Only this time, it revolves around the two _OC Sisters of the story, Astrid and Myra._ People actually ended up LOVING these two, and they were my first ever OC's!**

 **Some people did want to know more about their backstory and lives before the events of _Smite: Civil War,_ due to the short flashbacks. So I'm here to take you through the lives of Myra and Astrid before they found out about their powers, and before spending their time in a war between the Gods. **

**It is recommended to have read Smite: Civil War before reading this story. You know, so you know who this entire thing is about.**

* * *

Within a casual village in the Greek Pantheon, not too far away from the entrance to Mt. Olympus, lived a married couple. Mayura, a saleswoman, she made and sold some of the finest silk and cloth in the entire Greek Pantheon, at least for a human. And a man named Adonis, not the god, but a lumberjack.

Mayura, a kind and gentle soul, caring for everything and everyone, always trying to do the best for her family. Adonis, a man of pride and courage, strong and tall, honesty is his virtue, a man to look up to.

The married couple had two children, first came a black haired girl, the hair color of Adonis. They named her Astrid, after the first letter of her father's name.

One year later came another girl, a brown haired girl, the hair color of Mayura. They named her Myra, after the first letter of her mother's name.

The family had a steady income, they were doing well. Until rumors began to spread about a war between the Gods. The Elysian Uprising, and the Old Order.

Humanity was in constant fear, which didn't help the economy, enthusiasm, and mood. Adonis wanted to keep his family safe, so he taught himself the art of combat. Using his strength, he could easily wield a sword. And one of the daughters, looked up to this.

"Wow! You're so strong dad!" Myra giggled, she watched her father strike a practice dummy.

"That's awesome!" Astrid shouted, she carefully observed her father's posture and footwork, the way he held and struck with the sword.

"Adonis, please. Not in front of the girls. Come on you two, dinner is ready." Mayura smiled.

"Woohooo! I'm starving!" Astrid grinned; she raced her sister to the dinner table.

"Haha! I win!" She teased Myra, who hopped into her seat next to her.

"No fair, you had a head start!" Myra pouted.

Adonis and Mayura sat down at the dinner table; they began to talk as the sisters ate their food.

"How's the business doing?"

"Ugh...It's hard. Lumber isn't selling too well. People are taking these rumors seriously; they're buying steel and iron to reinforce and protect their homes, and are even investing in weapons and combat training. I don't believe this...What about you?"

"With all this happening...People don't have time to make clothes and knit! My cloth isn't selling well either...But at least I have material to make more new clothes for these two." Mayura smiled at her two daughters.

"Mm...Yummy!" Myra happily ate everything on her plate, except for the vegetables.

"Myra...Eat your vegetables." Mayura smiled warmly.

"But...I don't like veggies..YUCK!"

Astrid jumped out of her seat and placed her clean plate in the dishwasher, she hugged her sister.

"Come on lil sis! You have to eat your vegetables so you can be awesome and strong when you grow up, like dad!"

Myra looked at her father and smiled a big smiled. "I want to be awesome!"

She ate em.

"Astrid...She's such a role model." Adonis whispered to his wife.

"I know. I've seen her defend Myra from the older kids at school too. I guess she has a golden heart...Just like her father." Mayura smiled warmly.

"I...Heh...I guess she does..." Adonis chuckled.

Astrid helped Myra put her plate in the dishwasher, and then pushed her outside to play.

Mayura sighed. "Adonis...What are we gonna do? We're already running low on money...How are we gonna pay for rent and food?"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to pull through. I promise. Meanwhile, you need to keep practicing your archery."

Mayura picked up her bow and arrows. She stepped out into the backyard, away from Astrid and Myra, and aimed at her target.

Myra heard the arrow strike the dummy in the head no too far away.

"Woah! Mommy did you do that!?"

"Mhm! Maybe you can learn how to do it someday! It's called a bow, a bow and arrow."

Myra's eyes sparkled. "I like bows..." She thought of her favorite blue bow that she always wore in her hair.

Adonis smiled at his daughters, Astrid glaring at her father's sword.

"Hm."

"She always was a bit of a tomboy. Even in school she hangs out with boys." Mayura smiled, she knew what was up.

"Well, maybe when she's older I can teach her a thing or two."

"I think she would like that."

"For sure. Our girls will be ready when wartime comes around." Adonis said sternly.

* * *

 **A few months later...**

"Okay Myra...That's how you make a slingshot alright? I already explained how to use it. Give it a try."

Myra held the slingshot in her tiny hands; she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small stone.

"Like...this?"

Myra loaded in the stone, she pulled back the elastic, her target was in the center of the Y shape. She could hear Astrid behind her, training with Adonis using wooden blades.

"Release it."

She did as told, the glass bottle that was her target shattered into pieces.

Bullseye.

"YAY!" Myra cheered, she hugged her mother in happiness.

Someone was watching the girls from a small distance away, and they weren't too happy.

"Hmph. That wasn't cool at all! Right guys?"

A boy with ruffled up brown hair stood outside of the houses fence. Along with three other kids.

"Yeah, she's totally lame; she'll never be as cool as you Jack!" A boy with blonde hair cheered.

"Okay Myra...That's enough practice for today. Go upstairs and wait for me in the shower, there's school tomorrow." Mayura held her daughters shoulders, she spotted the kids outside the fence.

"Okay!" Myra ran off.

Mayura walked over to the fence where the four kids were.

"Hello there! Is there something you need?"

"W-What?! Um...No ma'am!" Jack panicked.

"Oh, okay then. Don't you all have somewhere to go? It's getting dark out." Mayura raised an eyebrow.

The kids didn't bother to answer; they all ran off down the street.

"Jack? What's wrong?" A young girl in the group asked, her name was Tabia.

"I lied to you guys, that slingshot is super cool. I want it. I'm gonna steal it from her tomorrow at school."

"But she's only in kindergarten. We're in first grade with her older sister! You'll never get it." Another boy crossed his arms.

"What do you mean? That'll only make things easier."

* * *

 **The next day...**

"Alright Myra...Here, take your slingshot to school. In case you get bothered by anyone alright? Only use it when you're sure you're in trouble. Okay?"

"What?! What are you doing Mayura?" Adonis asked, surprised.

She turned to look at her husband. "There were some children outside the fence last night, watching Myra use her slingshot. I don't like the way they were looking at her. It's just in case Adonis."

"Fine...But there's no way Astrid is bringing her dagger, that thing could actually hurt someone."

"Whoever said anything about Astrid?" Mayura snapped.

The sisters dashed down the street to their school, Myra somehow always going a bit faster than Astrid.

They walked through the gate, and entered the building.

"Okay Myra, see you in recess!" Astrid hugged her sister, she walked into her classroom, Jack, Tabia, and the two other boys walked in after her.

Myra walked into her classroom; she was happy, her old teacher was finally coming back from her absence. The substitute teacher was getting boring. Myra noticed something weird about her teacher, her belly was...bigger.

"Mrs. Crimson? Why is your belly getting bigger? Are you sick?" Myra asked.

The teacher smiled as she looked down at her young student. "You're too young to understand my dear, now go sit down."

"I'm not too young! I promise!"

The teacher rolled her eyes and smirked. "Okay fine, I'm having a child!"

She gasped, her face brightened. "You're preggy!"

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Well then. Your parents taught you quick. Yes, yes I am!"

"What's gonna be her name...?"

"It's going to be a boy dear; I'm planning to name him Logan."

"Ooh...That's a cool name...The Wolverine..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Bye!"

* * *

 **Recess...**

"Okay, first we scare her. Then we ask her to hand over the slingshot. Got it?" The boy with ruffled brown hair explained.

"Okay, you first Jack." A boy behind him said.

Jack clenched his weak child fists; he walked up behind Myra in the playground, his friends behind him.

"Hey you! Kindergartener!"

Myra automatically felt intimidated; she slowly turned around, shaking with fear.

"What's wrong? You scared of me? HA! Come on, I'm just trying to be your friend!" Jack shouted, Myra flinched in the volume of his voice.

"G-Go away! I don't want to hurt you!"

Jack felt a little worried, the last thing he wanted was to get a rock to the forehead. He remembered Myra's surprising accuracy when she was training. He envisioned the bottle being his skull.

But he kept going.

"Hurt me? What are you gonna do? You're just a little girl!"

Myra began to reach into her pocket, her slingshot in the waiting.

The boys kept making fun of her, Tabia was making a slashing motion across her neck using her finger.

"So what do ya say? Wanna be our friend?" Jack laughed, almost getting ready to tell Myra to hand over the slingshot.

"Go away!"

Astrid was under the slide, competing for the title of the best hider. But she couldn't resist the sound of her sister's voice in danger. Her eyes darted around, she grit her teeth in anger when she spotted Jack and his friends bothering Myra.

"Gh-COME ON! We know you have a slingshot! Hand it over!"

Just then, Astrid dashed out from under the slide, and then slid in front of Myra in her defense.

"HEY! What do you guys think you're doing?" Astrid yelled angrily, the children's eyes widened in surprise.

Jack growled. "Back away Astrid, I want that slingshot, and I'm planning to get it."

"Wanna bet? MYRA RUN!" Astrid suddenly yelled.

She did, she turned and ran towards the far end of the playground, away from the slide and towards the monkey bars.

"GET HER!"

To the teachers, it looked like an innocent game of Tag, but Astrid was trying to keep her sister from getting robbed.

Jack, Tabia, and the two other boys ran after Myra. Astrid tried to hold them back, but they just shoved her aside.

The fourth boy, he had glasses and red hair, slim and light. He turned the corner to see Myra trying to climb the monkey bars.

"Got you!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Astrid came up behind him and bashed him into the ground, he face-planted into the woodchips, and began to try and find his glasses that had fallen off.

"One down, three to go."

The third boy, with the blonde hair charged after Myra, he was fast.

"Climb! Faster!"

Astrid tripped the boy as he ran past her, but he got back up and grabbed Myra's leg.

"Get down here!"

Myra fell on her back.

"NO!" Astrid yelled, a deep fury in her voice.

She felt something, a fire deep inside her. She felt her eyes get watery, she rubbed them, then they were completely fine.

"What was that...? OH WHATEVER! MYRA!"

Astrid watched as Myra slapped the blonde boy, and then ran past him. Tabia had her cornered, Jack to the right of her.

"HUPH! AAHHH!"

Myra juked Tabia so hard that she fell on her stomach, Jack charged after her.

"I HAVE YOU NOW!"

Myra used a pole to make her turning more acute, she hit a left and ran towards another pole.

"Come and get me!"

Jack ran after Myra, who then spun around the pole and came back around, she pushed Jack forward using all her strength, making him hit his head on a brick wall he stumbled into.

"AHH!" Jack held his head in pain, and began to cry.

"Uh-Oops..."

"Huh?" Astrid turned to see the scene; she was making the blonde haired boy help the red head find his glasses.

"Come on kids! Recess is over! OH!"

Astrid grabbed Myra's shoulder. "Come on let's go! The teacher doesn't have to know about this."

The sisters were the first back inside the building.

* * *

 **Back at home...**

"So how was school?" Mayura asked.

"It was awesome mom! Some first graders tried to steal my slingshot!"

"WHAT?!" Mayura and Adonis said simultaneously.

"It was so much fun mom! Astrid pushed this kid, who lost his glasses, then I made this girl fall, and then I made another boy run into a wall!"

Myra's parents stared at her with wide open jaws.

"Heehee, Myra fought for herself, with my help of course." Astrid nudged Myra, who giggled.

Mayura sighed. "Ah...Well, at least she's fine."

"Good, they work well together as a team. That'll help them. We'll keep training them on their combat skills and weapon usage as well." Adonis responded.

"Adonis...I don't like teaching our little girls how to fight...They shouldn't have to. They're innocent." Mayura said silently, she watched as her daughters playfully kitty fought, and pushed each other.

"EAT IT!" Myra grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes and threw it at Astrid.

"ACK!"

"Well...These rumors are getting bad. I fear that in a few years, the two sides will finally break out in a horrible war. If humanity is in the middle of a war between the Gods...We're going to get ravaged. We need to know how to defend ourselves." Adonis said sternly.

"But-"

"No buts. You want our daughters to have a future, right?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Then we need to do this. For their sake."

"Okay...But that doesn't mean I'll like it."

Adonis turned to see Astrid and Myra wrestling on the stairs.

"You don't have to like it."

* * *

 **That's it for chapter one! Hope you all enjoyed ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Never Forget Him

**INCOMING! CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

It was a Saturday, Astrid and Myra were out playing with the other kids in the neighborhood.

"Tag! You're it!"

Astrid tagged, and ran away from the boy she had tagged as fast as she could, she looked behind her to see that he was no longer there.

"Whew."

"Hey big sister!"

"AAAHH!"

Astrid turned to see her younger sibling hiding in a bush with another boy.

"Um...Myra? Who is that?"

"Him? He's hiding with me! We don't wanna be it!"

"Huh. Good point. I'm surprised Jack even let you play with us." Astrid smirked.

"Aren't you friends with him and his group now?" Myra asked with a smile.

"If they're friends with me, they're friends with you too. They apologized to the BOTH of us."

"RIGHT! Ooh! Astrid hide!"

Myra grabbed Astrid's bangs and pulled her back into the bush.

"What you do that fo-"

"SHHH!"

Jack stopped running in front of the bush, he bent down on his knees to catch his breath. A girl with long brown hair and a flower on her head followed him, it was Tabia.

"So...What did you want to tell me Tabia?" Jack stood up.

Tabia began to blush. "Yeah! I forgot. I...Um..."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Tabia was shaking. "I...I don't know why but-I...I LIKE YOU!"

Astrid almost burst out laughing if it weren't for Myra slamming her head into the dirt.

"You...You like me? Um...How? Like...Like-like?" Jack scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He felt something going on in his...Pants.

"Oh great. He has a crush..." Astrid whispered.

"That's so cute!" Myra giggled. The boy she was hiding with was half asleep.

"Yeah...like-like..." Tabia answered, she found it extremely hard to make eye contact with Jack.

"I...I kinda like you too. O-Only a little!" Jack stammered.

"You do?! I...I only like you a little too..."

"Are you kidding me? Talk about lovebirds." Astrid grinned, Myra was giggling in the background.

"D-Do you want to marry me?" Jack asked.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Tabia jumped up and down.

Jack and Tabia held hands all the way to sidewalk, which for 6 year old's, was a big deal. At the sidewalk, other boys and girls began to gather.

Astrid stepped out of the bush and laughed. "Well, Myra, welcome to your first kiddy-wedding."

"Kiddy-wedding?" Myra asked, confused.

"It's puppy love Myra, if you ever have a crush, forget about it. Dad says we a have no time to worry about whatever a relationship is."

"But this looks cool! I've seen it on mommy's TV shows! It's SUPER romantic!" Myra skipped into the small crowd of kids.

The boy with the blonde hair stood in the middle of Jack and Tabia, who were awkwardly holding each other's sweaty hands.

"Um...Blah blah blah, blah blah, blah blah...Do you...Accept this marriage?" The boy asked Jack.

"Yeah!"

Myra clapped her hands twice in excitement.

"Do you?" The boy asked Tabia.

"I do."

Astrid snorted.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The boy cheered, Jack stiffened.

"Um...Kiss?"

Astrid and Myra watched closely.

"They're gonna kiss big sis! Like on TV!"

"Ew, that looks so weird. Their faces are so close, and their mouths are moving and stuff. I'm pretty sure tongue's are used for eating too. There's no way they know how to do that." Astrid crossed her arms.

They didn't. It was the shortest _peck_ the world has ever seen.

"Jack! You had your first kiss!" The blonde boy roared.

"Yeah...I did...I DID! WOO!"

All the kids began to cheer, even Astrid and Myra clapped, although Astrid was doing it sarcastically.

Mayura and Adonis were watching from their doorway.

"Aww...You remember our kiddy-wedding?"

"Yeah, that skunk sprayed us because everyone cheered so much. The piece of shit probably got scared." Adonis shook his head.

"But it was adorable! Now that I look back on it...That was so silly." Mayura smiled.

"Yep. And here we are, watching a kiddy-wedding between two kids, after we're married, in debt, and bankrupt."

"Did you really have to ruin that moment like that Adonis? Ugh...Your negativity has been killing me recently."

Mayura turned away and called Astrid and Myra in for dinner.

"Bye Astrid!" The boy with the blonde hair waved, his cheeks were slightly red.

"Um...Bye?"

Astrid and Myra dashed through the door. Ate dinner, showered, and then went to bed. To prepare for a full day of training.

* * *

 **2 Years Later...**

Astrid was eight years old; Myra had recently turned seven a few weeks ago, when something happened that neither of them would ever forget.

Mayura left Astrid in the shower, and had just tucked Myra in to sleep.

The family wasn't doing too well. Adonis had to sell his lumber company a few months ago, that money was keeping the family fed and healthy. Mayura was doing her best to try and sell her cloth; she had even tried to make some clothes to sell.

She had taken a short trip to Japan to learn about their clothing and silk, it would sell well in the Greek Pantheon. She had even made her daughters red and blue, Japanese-style clothing that they wore more often than usual.

But after that...Mayura went through desperate measures. She was forced to use her body and dirty talk to get money during the night. Prostitution wasn't something to be proud of, and something that she would never tell her daughters about, ever.

This affected Adonis as well, his wife meant well. But to him, it made him feel like he wasn't doing enough. Wasn't supporting and helping as he should be. He took shady deals and risked his life to get money and loans. But the thought of his wife losing her dignity, and having sex with any random bastard who had a few coins of mortal gold in his pocket, killed his morale.

He had enough.

Mayura went down the stairs to try and drink a glass of warm milk, when she spotted Adonis, wearing a metal chestplate and backplate, leather shoulder and knee pads, with brown pants, brown boots, and a thin coat and gloves.

"Adonis? What are you wearing?"

Adonis didn't respond, he walked out of the door, and mounted a black horse.

"Adonis? Where are you going?" Mayura began to panic, he noticed that Adonis had a large backpack on.

It looked stuffed full.

"I...I...Agh...I don't..."

"Adonis...Where are you going. Tell me. Why are you dressed like that? Your sword? Axe?"

Adonis has his steel sword on his belt; he also had his woodcutting axe swung around his shoulder.

"Honey...I...Dh-FINE. I can't lie to you Mayura...I'm leaving. I'm going...Somewhere else. Somewhere...Better than here."

"L-Leaving? LEAVING?! NO! ADONIS! Please don't do this! You're going to just abandon us?!"

"Mayura we are so close to poverty! We can barely buy good food anymore, and we wash our clothes in our sink. We want to keep the girls in school but I don't think we'll be able to pay for it for much longer! I'm not helping around here...I even sold my company and it wasn't enough."

"It _was_ enough! That money has kept us alive for the past year! And all this year too! We'll get out of this together Adonis, just please don't leave!" Mayura cried, she began to tear up.

"I'm sorry Mayura...But I've made up my mind."

Adonis began to ride away, before Mayura began to yell.

"NO! ADONIS! ADONIS PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I BEG OF YOU...PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!"

Adonis held back tears as he made his horse stop.

"You're leaving us in such hard times...We won't be able to survive!"

"The girls will find out about our condition eventually! They're still too young to start working!" Adonis yelled.

Mayura had nothing to say to that. She kept crying.

"Mayura! The war...Has started. The Great War...Between the Gods...The Greek Pantheon is on the side of the Old Order! This is all too much...That's why I'm leaving! My guilt, my fear, my shame, my uselessness...I can't do _anything._ " Adonis let the tears flow.

"You're really going to leave everything that you've made here? Your home, your friends, your hometown, your wife...Your children?" Mayura was on her knees.

Suddenly, a voice from behind Mayura could be heard.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" Myra yawned; she was holding her teddy bear.

"Dad? Where are you going?" Astrid asked, she was standing next to Myra, barefoot, her hair still wet.

"Girls! Go back inside..."

"Daddy!"

Myra ran past her mother and towards Adonis' horse, he dismounted and fell on his knees to hug his daughter.

Astrid joined the hug a few seconds after.

"Dad..Why are you dressed all weird? Astrid asked.

"You look like an adventurer from a movie! Why?" Myra asked.

Adonis looked his daughters in the eyes. "I'm going to be gone for a while girls...Okay? Your...Your mother will take care of you."

Mayura was shaking her head in disbelief in the background.

"Leaving? Dad..." Astrid had a bad feeling in her gut, she remembered one of her friends, the boy with the blonde hair, she once asked him about his father. According to him, he didn't have one. Soon enough, Astrid wouldn't have one either.

"...You're not coming back are you..."

Adonis looked down at the ground, he was breathing heavily. He looked back at his daughters with sorrowful eyes.

"Heh...I taught you two the harsh reality of the real world all too quickly...Didn't I?"

Astrid and Myra exchanged sad looks, and then turned back to their father.

"No...No I'm not coming back."

"No! Why are you leaving!?" Astrid began to cry, her younger sister was confused and afraid.

"Astrid...Please don't cry. Both of you are still too young to understand."

"No we're not!" Myra cried.

"You see?" Mayura walked up behind the two sisters.

"Your little girls need a father figure. They need you, Adonis." She sniffled.

"Please stay...Daddy...I'm gonna miss you if you leave..." Myra said quietly.

Adonis thought hard, he glared at the ground.

"A-Are you going to stay dad? Finish my sword fighting lessons? Help Myra with her archery?"

Adonis stayed silent, his lips quivering, his eye lashes wet with oncoming tears.

"Are you?!"

Adonis looked back at his daughters for the last time.

"If I said I was...I'd be lying."

Adonis quickly mounted his horse and waved goodbye.

"NO! ADONIS!" Mayura cried.

"Goodbye, I love you all. I'll never forget any of you."

"NO! PLEASE ADONIS! DON'T GO!" Mayura shrieked, her voice desperate and broken.

"DAD!" Astrid yelled.

"DADDY!" Myra cried out.

Adonis frowned, sadness in his bright eyes.

"Never forget me."

And with that, Adonis turned around and began to gallop away, Mayura couldn't take it anymore, she desperately ran after the horse.

"No! No..."

Adonis could hear the calls and cries of his family; it hurt his soul in so many different ways.

"Don't look back...Don't look back...Don't...Look...Back..." He said to himself through grit teeth.

Astrid dashed past her mother, who was now on her knees. She tried as hard as she could, but she couldn't do it. She fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"Dad..."

She watched her father disappear into the night, for some reason, she reached for him. Her hand out in front of her, tears rolling down her face.

Myra came up behind Astrid and helped her up.

"He left? Why? I don't get it..." She whimpered.

Astrid turned to Myra and hugged her.

"Are...Are we gonna die big sis?"

Astrid became overcome with Determination, she looked back at her mother, who was falling apart.

"No. We won't. We'll both find a way, I promise."

* * *

 **I'm just sitting here with my face buried in my hands after writing this. Not crying, but thinking, because it's true as hell. Appreciate your parents! And when they get old, TAKE CARE OF EM! Cause they're the only reason you're fucking alive.**


	3. Chapter 3 - We Still Have Time

**Chapter TRES! Watashi wa chitsu ga arimasu!**

* * *

Six years have passed since the day that Adonis left his family; Mayura went into a deep fit of depression that she still has not emerged from. She now takes it as part of her everyday life.

Astrid is 14, and can now get money off being a member the Junior Guard, which then leads up to Scout Patrol when you're 16, as well as receive the final training required to become a solider of the Greek Army, at 18.

Before that, Astrid and Myra were forced to steal from people to live. Mayura managed to keep paying the girls school fees, off the money she got off of prostitution. Since Adonis left, Mayura had no one to be loyal to. She would often become fond of one of her "customers" and then offer a discount or even give them access to her full body for free.

As the sisters grew, they too had their first love interests and relationships. Myra with the cute boy in that she hid with in the bush, whose name was Jet, and Astrid who surprisingly got together with the blonde haired boy, whose name was Brighton.

"Wait...So you didn't make it in?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Astrid come on...Ugh. No...No I didn't." Brighton rubbed the back of his neck.

"Damn. Tough luck isn't it?" Astrid teased.

"Yeah...Really tough actually. I wanted to be a guard with you. Now I have to wait until next year."

"Well...If it cheers you up, I can give you some money! My pay isn't much obviously, but if you save, you can buy the little things you want."

"Heh, thanks babe."

"What did I say about calling me that?"

Brighton rolled his eyes, he was about to say something when he heard someone call out Astrid's name.

"Astrid! Astrid come help me..."

"Ugh...Damn it. My mother's drunk again. Probably just came back from some guys house."

"Wow...what a-" Brighton began, before getting interrupted.

"Whore? I know right." Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Hey...I wasn't gonna say that. I was gonna say what a tough life she has. She lost her husband, and you lost your dad. She's distant with BOTH of her daughters, and she's a single mother. I'm surprised she managed to get you and your sister out of school."

"I guess...But we did what we had to as well."

"You guys stole right?"

"Myra was young back then. We had to steal food and water to survive; we would show up to school looking like crap."

"Ha! I remember...But...You still looked cute. Even when you did smell like must and sweat." Brighton smiled.

"Wow."

"Hey! You smell better now."

"I wish I could say the same for you." Astrid teased.

"Well maybe guys don't like smelling like fruit and flowers. I prefer artificial smell." Brighton grinned.

"Pfft. Whatever."

Myra said her goodbye's to Jet and ran down the street. She spotted her sister wasting time.

"ASTRID! Come on! Mom needs help."

"Yeah...I'm coming." Astrid sighed.

She turned back to Brighton.

"See you later then?"

"Ha...I'll be seeing you in Junior Guard Uniform patrolling the Plaza."

"I guess you will, bye!"

Astrid chased after Myra, who was already helping Mayura in through the front door.

"Gods...She's drenched in white shit..." Myra groaned.

Astrid's eyes widened.

"Oh...No..."

Myra looked back at Astrid, then her mother.

"AAHH!"

Mayura hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow...Hey...Here...I got a crap ton of cash just now. Take it...It's yours. As long as you get me a bottle of Moonshine...I'll be fine..."

Myra took 1600 gold from her mother's soft hand...It was soft for a reason.

"Well...800 gold for the two of us." Myra smiled, but her eyes reflected pity for her mother.

"Yeah...I'll get her the stupid Moonshine." Astrid exhaled.

* * *

 **The Brewery...**

"A bottle of Moonshine, medium." Astrid slammed her fist down on the counter, everyone at the Bar looked at her.

"Huh...Ain't you a little young? Identification." The Brewer asked, he smelled of pure alcohol.

"It's not for me. Look, I'm willing to pay for it. You gonna give it to me or not?" Astrid said sternly, she placed her Junior Guard Badge on the Bar table, it showed her date of birth, age, right to bear arms, and her authority.

The Brewer exhaled heavily out through his nose, he turned and fetched a bottle.

"There you go, 60 Gold."

"What? I thought it was 50." Astrid said, confused.

"Prices are going up."

"W-Why?"

The Bar went silent.

"The War...The Great War? Yeah...The Old Order is _losing_. The Greek Pantheon...Is losing. Mt. Olympus needs more gold to train and arm more troops."

Astrid glanced at the half-drunk men looking at her body with dirty intentions in their minds; she shook her head in disbelief.

"We have the biggest army of all the Pantheons. We'll win...I don't even know what we're fighting for." Astrid said, attitude in her voice.

"Even the Greek Army doesn't know, all we know is that the Gods need foot soldiers. And our armies...Are the foot soldiers. Even with the biggest army...We're losing."

"Why would they need more warriors?" Astrid asked, clearly concerned.

The Brewer sighed.

"A fourteen year old girl like you? Is qualified to be called into real combat. We're that close to defeat. The Elysian Uprising is saying that they'll protect us. And to be honest...I hate the Old Order. They rule over the Greek Pantheon like the tyrants they are."

"The Old Order wants prices to go up...That's bullshit!"

"I don't like it either. I give over seventy percent of my income to the Gods! Taxes have never been this bad."

"I'm sincerely hoping the Elysian Uprising wins the war." Astrid sighed.

"You're on the Junior Guard, better pray to the Elysian Uprising that your unit isn't called into combat against armies like the Norse." The Brewer pushed the bottle forward.

"Alright...Well...Good talk. Thanks for the Moonshine."

Astrid grabbed the bottle and walked out of the bar.

* * *

 **Back at home...**

Astrid walked into her home to see a package sitting next to the stairs. She opened it up, and suddenly felt like the happiest person on earth.

"My Guard outfit!"

Myra rushed down the stairs and awed at the components.

"Come on! I'll help you put it on!"

The sisters rushed into Myra's room, Astrid took off her clothes but kept her socks and under garments.

She slipped on padded leather pants, and a sleek leather tunic. Both pieces of clothing were thick and fairly heavy. They were armored, hard to cut through with a blade. Astrid slipped on some gloves, to help grip a blade effectively. The outfit even came with some iron components. Shoudler, knee, and shin armor.

"Why not steel?" Myra asked.

"It's junior guard! And...Steel is too heavy still." Astrid replied.

Astrid bent down to get a utility belt that had a built in sheathe. It was tight and completely pulled the armor together, for full defense. Finally, she put on some sturdy brown boots, uncomfortable and a bit too big for her small feet, but strong and durable.

"Alright. Look at this!"

Myra stepped out of the room, she came back in wearing an Iron Helmet, it looked like a smaller Roman helmet, and it was silver and light.

"Holy crap.."

Astrid put on the helmet, she felt like a real guard.

"What's that?"

Astrid spotted Myra hiding something behind her back.

"Alright...Here you go."

Astrid's jaw dropped as Myra held a perfectly forged sword. It was light and sharp, it was the perfect size for a young guard.

She slowly sheathed it, it hung on her belt.

"I love that metallic sound.."

 _SHINK!_

Astrid quickly unsheathed the sword, music to her ears.

"I...Am so happy right now."

"There's a letter saying you start tomorrow. You get some cash moneys at the end of every week!"

Astrid smiled at her sister.

"I got YOU something on the way back from the Brewery."

Astrid went downstairs and fetched a quiver.

Myra happily tied the belt around her waist, and then strapped the quiver on her back, the strap going across her torso.

"I'll get you a bow soon enough." Astrid smiled

"No way! I'll just sign up to be an archer!"

"B-But...Didn't you say you wanted to design clothes?"

"Whatever!"

The sisters suddenly gasped, they could hear their mother downstairs, drunk on Moonshine. But they finally had a way to earn money, which would be enough to get by perfectly fine.

* * *

 **2 years later...**

Astrid is now 16, and was on the Scout Patrol. Her armor was still mostly leather, but what was before Iron, was now hardened steel. She had a breastplate, and a helmet with a visor, her blade slightly longer, and sharper.

Myra was 15, and was a qualified archer in training. But she still made random designs of dresses and shoes in her journal on her spare time. She loved the designs of Egypt, and she heard the silk there was the best in the entire world.

She planned to travel there.

"Myra? You're leaving? I...No...I'm not losing you too!" Astrid cried.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not leaving yet! Mother has never been better!" Myra laughed.

Mayura was healthy, fairly happy, and not drunk. Her job as a prostitute was over, she now helped Myra design clothes, as well as taught her how to sew and knit, and how to use a needle and thread. Myra taught herself how to patch up wounds using stitches, and also made herself some custom clothes as well, which she sometimes got complimented for.

"I'm planning to go to Egypt when I turn eighteen, I might...Stay there."

"T-Then...We still have three years together Myra. I plan to go somewhere as well."

"R-Really? Where?"

"Rome. The best swordsman in the world is there. The God of War himself. Ares. I want lessons from him."

"He's a God Astrid! There's a war going on!" Myra exclaimed.

"I'll travel there when the war is over."

"Oh...I hope it's over by the time I leave. I don't want to leave you here alone...What if your unit is called into combat as the Elysian Uprising gets closer?"

"Well...Let's hope it ends quickly then."

Astrid and Myra stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds. Before leaning in and bringing each other close for a long and tight hug.

"I'll miss you when I leave Astrid..." Myra whimpered.

"Heh...Why are you crying now? We have time ya know..." Astrid said softly.

"I know...It's just that...I'm already thinking about it..."

"About what?"

Myra looked up at her older sister, tears building in her brown eyes.

"Life without you!"

Myra began to cry; Astrid walked her over to the sofa and put her arm around her.

"I have a feeling you'll be okay in Egypt. It's nice there, and the clothes are awesome. I kinda knew you liked designing clothes more than archery."

"I...I want to start a business there. And hey...I still like archery." Myra rested her head on Astrid's chest.

"You're pretty damn good at it too." Astrid chuckled.

The two siblings stayed silent for a bit.

"So...You're going to take sword lessons in Rome? Are you coming back to mom?"

"Well...Someone has to look after her." Astrid smiled warmly.

"I'll...I'll be sure to visit sometimes!" Myra smiled.

Astrid laughed.

"Good...We don't want to forget you."

"You'll forget me if I don't visit?" Myra muttered.

"No...We just want to keep seeing your pretty little face!"

"Aw...Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Astrid pushed Myra off the sofa; she rolled and got back up.

The sisters aggressively wrestled, even Mayura began to laugh as she washed the dishes. She just wished she hadn't heard their conversation. The news of Myra leaving in a few years...Will hit her hard.

* * *

 **See ya! Next one soon?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Duty Calls

**Chapter QUATRO! Chapter 4 if ya don't know Spanish. WEEE!**

* * *

"AH!"

"COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?"

The sound of swords clashing could be heard throughout the block, the neighbors complained, dogs barked, and windows slammed closed.

Myra swiftly dodged an attack from her sister; she then tried to strike her twice, but failed. Astrid brought down her blade; the brown haired sibling steadily dodged the attack.

"GH..."

"Ha...Ha...Ha...Uaaah!"

Myra disarmed Astrid, breaking her guard. She jabbed her in the gut, then elbowed her throat. The black haired sister found herself at a loss for breath.

"GAAH!"

Astrid held her throat, giving Myra a chance to strike.

" _Ha! She fell for it."_

Astrid dodged a low blow from Myra, then caught her wrist when she was about to attack with her left hand.

"CRAP!"

Astrid hit Myra with a powerful shoulder charge, knocking the wind out of her. Both sisters were unarmed.

They traded blows, missed and countered each other's attacks, all at a very fast pace. Because of their rough and mostly independent childhoods, both have taught themselves their own form of mixed street-style martial arts.

"HIYAH! HA! GUH! DAH! OAAH!" Myra grunted as she threw and dodged punches.

"AH! AUH! CAUH! UAH!" Astrid yelled as she blocked and traded blows.

The sisters caught each other's fists; they glared at each other with grit teeth. Suddenly, Astrid lunged forward, and bashed her head into Myra's.

"AH! Ah...Oh..." Myra held her head in agonizing pain, everything was in slow motion, there was a ringing her ears, the world was spinning, her vision was blurry, her head felt hollow.

"Ugh...H-Head-butt's?! Don't you think that's a bit...Crude? And...Rough?" Myra moaned, barely standing.

"True...But they're effective."

Astrid jumped forward, Myra managed to block one more punch before giving in. She received a hard punch to the stomach, she gutted out with tons of spit.

To finish it off, Astrid elbowed Myra in the back of the head, hard. She slammed into the ground on her stomach.

"AAH! Ah...Uh..."

"You still can't take the blunt of hard hits. Remember, it's the dirty fighter that gets out alive." Astrid said sternly. She turned, letting Myra get back up by herself.

"Ugh...GH-Ah..." Myra groaned. She struggled to get up; her legs trembled as she tried to stand up straight. She nearly got it, but she fell back on all fours, still too disoriented.

Astrid frowned, she couldn't resist.

"Goddamn it sis..."

Astrid smiled as she helped her sister get back on her feet.

"Heh...Thanks..." Myra panted.

"Come on, let's patch you up."

Myra winced as Astrid put a bit of rubbing alcohol on her small cuts from their sword training.

"Astrid...I don't get it. Why are you making me do this?"

"Hey! I ain't making you do it. It's for your own good."

"How is teaching me how to fight for my own good?" Myra gave her sister a smug look.

"If you're going off alone into this cruel and unforgiving world, then I can at least help you to protect yourself physically. Sure you're handy with a bow, but knowing how to use a weapon when someone gets too close for comfort is always useful." Astrid grinned.

"I guess so...Thanks but I think Egypt is a pretty safe place. Don't you think?"

Astrid harshly and quickly finished treating Myra's wounds, she laughed at her shrieking.

"Yeah sure it's safe little sis, the place where corrupted pharaohs always try and overthrow their Gods, the place where an ancient order of assassins began, the place where every bastard wants nice clothes, riches, and a pretty girl like you to top it all off like a fucking cherry." Astrid growled, acting like the over protective sister that she's always been.

"Alright, jeez. I get it. I guess I do need this, just in case right?" Myra asked.

"Of course."

There was a small pause of silence between the sisters, Myra began to loosen up her armor, she quietly sheathed her recently forged sword. Astrid began to drink a bottle of cold water.

Myra swallowed hard, her tongue and throat longed for the hydration of the bottle.

Astrid scoffed.

"Here." Astrid smiled as she held the bottle in front of Myra's face.

"Come on. Drink."

"Um...Thanks."

Myra grabbed the bottle and began to gulp the entire thing down, Astrid watched with a smug grin. As she finished the water, she looked back up at her older sister, with an awkward look on her face.

"...Ahem..."

"Heh..."

Myra finally made up her mind to talk, she exhaled heavily.

"I know. You're thinking about it too...Aren't you?"

Astrid rolled her eyes in embarrassment.

"I...I can't stop myself from thinking about it. It's really hard not to."

Myra smiled warmly.

"Aw...I never thought I'd see you like this."

"Myra this is serious! You're leaving in one year...We don't have much more time together. I want you to be safe when you go off on your own." Astrid said sternly.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Astrid. I can take care of mysel-"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Astrid cried. Tears of rage and worry in her eyes.

Myra's lips trembled. "Astrid...I..."

"You know...I've protected you my whole life. From bullies, from rapists, from a life of poverty...Kind of. It's...It's really hard to just let go of my little sister like that." Astrid slowly wiped her tears.

"Don't say that. I'll always visit, and you can ask for a temporary permit to return home." Myra hugged her sibling.

"I'm only going to be in the army until the war is over. It's almost done, who knows? It could end tomorrow, and I'll be leaving before you."

The sisters embraced each other, both in tears.

Just then, their mother walked into the backyard.

"I see that you are not taking it lightly either Astrid."

Both of the sister's eyes widened.

"M-Mother?!" Astrid stammered.

Mayura quietly sat down on the bench the sisters were on.

"Astrid...Your sister will be completely fine. She has grown into a fine young lady, and with you teaching her self-defense, she will be absolutely safe. For I too have grieved over the thought of my little girl leaving the house.

Astrid looked at her mother with sad eyes, she knew she was right.

"I will continue my current job as a cloth vender, and I'll even help you make some of your own clothes Myra!" Mayura smiled.

"That'd be awesome!"

Astrid watched as Myra walked off inside the house with their mother. She looked down at the ground.

" _Well...Let's enjoy this last year together."_

By this time, it had been _2 years_. Astrid was 18, while Myra was 17; one year away from when she would be departing to Egypt.

* * *

 **Another Year Later...**

Astrid had made a record for being the youngest member of the Greek Army to be promoted to a Field Sergeant, at the age of 19. Myra had recently turned 18, and was excited for the journey to Egypt.

Until one fatal night.

"WHAT?! NO! NO I CAN'T GO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Astrid fell to her knees as her tears began to drip onto the piece of paper she was reading.

"Astrid? What's wrong? Hey are you okay?" Myra rushed down the stairs to see her sister bawling her eyes out, her mother ran out of the kitchen to assist as well.

"Astrid honey? What happened?"

She could barely speak, all her words were incomplete. But she managed to hold up the piece of paper to her mother.

Mayura's expression changed from concerned, to horrified, and in denial. She too started to tear up.

"No...Astrid..."

"Huh?! WHAT'S WRONG!? LET ME SEE!" Myra yelled, she snatched the piece of paper from her mother.

As she read the paper, her heartbeat began to accelerate, her stomach hurt, and her heart sank. She fell deeper and deeper into despair the more she read.

By the time Myra finished, she was engulfed in sobs. Her tight throat caused her to choke on them.

"Astrid...You've been called..."

"It's the Call of Duty...I have to respond." Astrid sniffled.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! I'M LEAVING IN A FEW WEEKS! YOU HAVE TO BE THERE!" Myra begged, she fell into her sisters arms.

"I'll be there Myra...I promise. I won't miss it. But if I don't go, it's treason. I'll be a traitor to the Pantheon...I'll be tracked down, and killed."

"No...I..."

Myra couldn't speak. But finally, she managed to mutter out a sentence.

"When...When do you...leave...?"

Astrid picked up the paper. She scanned it quickly.

"Tomorrow. I'm to be ready to deploy at 6am. I'm being sent into the Pantheon's northern flank. Against the soldiers and Gods of the Elysian Uprising...In the defense of the Old Order."

"Tomorrow?!" Myra cried. She held on to her sister tightly. Astrid only let her weep into her shoulder. She glanced at her mother.

"Mom...I'll come back. I promise. I'll be there when Myra leaves...I'll be home when this is all over. Then I leave to Rome."

"Astrid...My baby...Please...I beg you...Be careful."

Astrid shook her head slowly, she wiped a final tear before her expression changed to a stern one, her other hand was gently rubbing Myra's back, who was still holding onto her tightly, her sobs deep and muffled.

"I'll try mom. But...You can't really be careful in the midst of battle."

* * *

 **The next morning...5 AM**

Astrid hugged her mother goodbye; Mayura gave Astrid her blessings, and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Astrid was fully armored, sword by her side, spear and shield on her back.

She looked to her left, where her horse was being tended for by Myra.

"Myra...It's time. I have to go."

The brown haired sister's lips trembled; her legs were weak, her body shaking.

"Astrid...Come back. Please...Be there when I leave. You mus-"

"I will. I'll...I would never forgive myself if I didn't. I swear it to you little sis." Astrid smiled.

Myra got up close to Astrid, they gazed into each other's eyes, both a deep brown.

Finally, they brought each other in for a final hug.

"I...I love you big sister...Please...Don't die..." Myra said in tears.

Astrid smiled. "Heh...I'll try not to. I love you too little sis."

With that, Astrid mounted her horse and waved goodbye to her mother and sister. She put on her helmet, and shut the visor. She was now a warrior of the Greek Army.

* * *

 **1 Hour later...**

"We are Greeks! We don't surrender! We fight until the end!" A Greek Commander yelled, raising his sword in the air.

" _Holy shit...This is insane!"_ Astrid thought, tears of fear were gathering in her eyes. She held her spear and shield tightly. She could already hear soldiers yelling and shouting, catapults firing, swords clashing.

"You defend this temple, with your lives!" The Commander shouted, he was clad in white armor.

Astrid looked around, she was in the middle of a whole bunch of other soldiers, clad in the same steel armor, and white and blue feathers. Her squadron surrounded her, it was not only just Astrid's first time, but their first time in real combat as well.

"We fight for our families!" The Commander yelled, the gates started to open, Astrid could already see a mighty thunderstorm, and sunlight in the sky, fiery balls of death, and thousands of arrows flying through the sky.

"We fight for our Pantheon!" The Commander shouted, the gates were fully opened, Captains ordered for shields to be raised. Astrid did as told.

"We fight...For the GODS!"

Everyone around Astrid began to chant. She too joined the chant. The gates were open, the battlefield looked huge. The weather was abnormal. Astrid had over 70 quadrillion butterflies in her stomach. But she took a deep breath, and got ready.

As soon as everyone began to move forward, she felt her fighting spirit flourish.

* * *

 **CHARGE! Jk, next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Frontline Warrior

**We are here, with chapter FIVE!**

* * *

"UAH! UAH! UAH!" The soldiers, including Astrid chanted, banging their spears against the ground.

"CHAAAAARGE!" The Commander raised his sword in the air.

Just then, everything was a blur. All the soldiers rushed out of the fortress, where a fierce battle in an open field was taking place. Rows of archers fired into the sky's in perfect synch, and crowds of dozens of men and women clashing blades all over the place.

Astrid ran as fast as she could, she yelled as she charged forward, she passed catapult crews, and groups of archers. But...There was something strange going on. There was a thunderstorm happening, but the sun was also scorching. She was the fighting alongside the Gods themselves.

Just then, someone punched her in the shoulder, it was a friend she had back when she was in the Scout Patrol.

"They're coming! Look!"

Astrid panicked as she saw crowds of enemy soldiers, clad in golden armor and red feathers.

"GET READY! DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!" The Captain yelled.

Astrid raised her shield, she dig her feet into the ground, and held her spear out in front of her.

"STEADY..."

Astrid held her breath, as the enemy was mere feet away.

Before she knew it, she had the wind knocked out of her, the sound of shields cracking and spears making impact could be heard.

"STAND YOUR GROUND!"

Astrid looked ahead; she saw blood, and her allies falling to the ground.

"Break! Find a target! Kill them all!"

Everyone separated, it was a huge skirmish. Astrid had a soldier in front of her, set on killing her. But she wasn't going to down so easily. She took a deep breath and waited for his charge.

"...AAHHH!"

"GAAH!"

Astrid rushed forward, without knowing it, she blocked the man's spear attack, and had a chance to counter.

" _His stomach!"_

Astrid rushed her spear in as fast as she could, but the man put his shield in the way, blocking it.

"AAHH!"

The man bashed Astrid in the head with the shield, stunning her. She fell on her back.

"AHH! NO!" Astrid closed her eyes, she blindly thrusted her spear out in front of her.

"GAH! Gh-ah..."

Astrid opened her eyes, to see that she had impaled the man with her spear.

" _Oh my...I..."_

Astrid stood back up and picked up her shield, she could see blood pouring out of the man's wound.

"I...I'm sorry...I-"

The man hit the ground with a thud. Astrid, had killed her first opponent.

But it wasn't over, more men came from both sides, catapults fired, and arrows launched.

 _"AHH! No...No If I want to live...I have to fight...""_

Astrid shook her head, set her eyes on her targets, and charged forward, her weapons at the ready.

"AH! UAH!"

Astrid bashed someone's shield aside and impaled them with her spear, she then turned to slash another across the stomach, their intestines and inner guts poured out on the ground. Astrid quickly looked away.

"INCOMING!"

Astrid hesitated, she turned to her captain and the rest of her squadron, and they were all looking at the sky.

"ARROW BARRAAAAAAGE! SHIELD'S UP! NOW!"

Astrid remembered her training; she fell on one knee and crouched down low, her shield above her, covering her head, chest, and thighs, the most vital parts.

Astrid tucked her head in as much as she could; she felt arrows landing around her, behind her, and worst of all, on her shield.

She panted heavily, her eyes starting at a single spot in the dirt below her.

"Ah..Huh..Ah...Huh..Holy shit..." Astrid whispered to herself, her breathing was shallow. Every time she exhaled, it was like the air was being forced from her lungs.

" _How am I still alive...I'm breathing. I'm thinking. I'm talking. I'm alive. I'm fighting. This is all too much.."_

"RISE!"

Astrid stood up and looked at her shield; it had a total of 9 arrows on it. She cut all of them off with her spear.

A few minutes later, the Greek Army was being pushed back. Astrid saw an astonishing sight. There he was, the Mighty God of Thunder, Zeus himself.

He was launching thunder against The Sun God, Ra.

"Holy crap! A battle between the Gods!"

Zeus summoned a lightning storm above a region of the Elysian Uprising, but the Sun God swiftly dashed out, he summoned a scorching light on soldiers in front of Zeus, they all shouted in agony as they were burned alive, Zeus backed up, his shield hotter than molten steel.

Astrid looked to her right to see another God, Athena, The Goddess of Wisdom, fighting alongside Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt.

It seemed like Artemis could not miss a single shot, and Athena's skill with a spear and shield was amazing. They were fighting against two other gods, Anhur, Slayer of Enemies, and Isis, The Goddess of Magic.

Their fighting was so action packed and reckless, Astrid could barely comprehend what was happening. Suddenly, Isis leaped into the air and launched balls of magic from her wings at Athena, who blocked them with a glowing shield.

Anhur threw spears, killing two men with each one, but Artemis began to fire at him, meaning he had to get serious.

" _I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"_ Astrid thought as she staggered backwards, her heart racing.

"HEY! LOOK OUT!"

A solider from Astrid's squadron yelled, she looked to the sky to see a fiery ball of death above her.

"SHIT!"

Astrid jumped away as fast as she could, she hit her head, never has she been more disoriented. Her left ear rang; she turned around to see body parts and blood everywhere, soldiers obliterated by the catapult projectile.

"Oh my gods..."

The Sister looked around, her eyes were covered in dirt that entered her eye holes, her inhales were sharp, and her shuddering exhales made her breathing fast paced and harsh on her chest and throat.

Astrid glared at the massacre, suddenly, arrows began to fly. There was blood on her armor, and dents in her steel plates.

"AAAHHHH!"

An arrow struck Astrid in the leg, her shield failed her. She tried to crawl away, but the pain was unbearable. She saw a man running at her, going for the kill.

"Oh no...you don't..." Astrid angered, she felt her left eye get teary. A heat deep inside her caused her body to tingle.

Astrid used her spear as a cane to stand up; she threw it as hard as she could, impaling and killing the man on impact.

She unsheathed her sword; she cut the stick of the arrow in her leg off, but the arrow head was still dug inside. She stumbled forward, suddenly not feeling any pain...at all.

The Warrior spotted two enemy soldiers rushing towards her. Astrid let out a powerful yell before charging forward.

She stabbed one through the stomach, and then turned to thrust her blade into another's chest. She looked ahead to see yet another soldier, she swooped low and slashed the man's abdomen open, same thing as before, intestines and insides splatting on the ground, blood splattering on Astrid's visor. She stared at it with a concentrated gaze.

She kicked the man down, his body's blood splattering everywhere on the dirt.

"OH FUCK!"

She turned around and blocked a hit with her shield, it was two men, a double team. Her arm tingled from the force of the attack.

" _Well this isn't fair..."_

Astrid lunged forward, she impaled one through the chest, and then upper-cutted him onto his back. She turned around and sliced the other's arm clean off, thrust her sword up the mans chin, and whipped it back out.

She watched as a waterfall of blood streaked out the soldier's throat.

"Hm...Huh?"

Astrid heard heavy footsteps behind her, she quickly readied her sword, and turned to her...Short and young looking opponent.

The Sister grabbed her sword by the blade, and delivered a hard backhand strike using the sword's hilt and handle. She then hit her in the gut using her shield, causing the young soldier to double over in pain.

A swift cut and their head hit the floor, separate from the rest of their body.

Astrid breathed heavily; she had just beheaded a young 15 year-old girl, strands of her blonde hair were sticking to Astrid's sword, the blood of previous victims acted as glue.

She pushed the thought aside and focused on what she was feeling.

" _What's this feeling...I feel...Invincible!"_

Astrid yelled out in ecstasy, she raised her sword in the air from the joy.

Just then, a spear whizzed by Astrid at a shocking speed. She turned to her left, to see Anhur himself, standing there. Looking quite angry. He was multiple feet taller than her.

He was horrifying.

"Foolish mortal. You fight well. Well enough for me to notice a drop in my frontline men. I'm not sure, but I sense a faint energy from you. Energy I've only seen in very special humans."

Anhur launched a spear at Astrid, it was moving at a blinding speed, everything was in slow motion as the spear moved through the air. She wanted to move, but she found herself unable to do so.

" _This is it...No way I can dodge this...I...I'm sorry Myra..."_

Suddenly, a miracle happened, The Goddess of Wisdom, Athena, deflected the spear using her shield, a loud clang echoed through Astrid's ears.

Anhur charged forward, Astrid fell on her back, Athena was defending her. For some reason, the pain of her arrow wound suddenly returned in sharp waves of agony out of nowhere.

"GAAHH!" Astrid cried out as she held her leg in agony.

Athena and Anhur traded blows, their spears clashing at a very powerful force, a force that could break the bones of a regular human.

Athena dodged two spears that Anhur threw at close range, the cracked the ground as they sunk in. She thrusted her spear into Anhur's stomach, red blood squirted out.

"GGAAAHHH!" He roared, the sound made Astrid's ears hurt.

He grabbed Athena's spear, and ripped it out. He shoved it aside, leaving Athena open.

"AAAAHHHH!" Athena cried as Anhur shoved AN ENTIRE SPEAR through Athena's shoulder.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Athena threw a spear that was shrouded in light, Anhur barely dodged it, he created a pillar surrounded with a whirlpool of sand right under her, giving him time to perform a HUGE jump, he launched backwards, away from Athena, and back into safety.

"A-ATHENA!" Astrid found herself yelling, her hand reached out for the Goddess.

Athena raised her head so she wouldn't breathe in sand. She grabbed Astrid's hand, then pulled herself up.

Once the Goddess escaped the sand, she held on to Astrid's gauntlet tightly.

"Huh?"

The Sister felt her hand warm up as Athena's hand began to glow. Suddenly, everything was a white flash for a split second.

"AHH!"

Astrid stumbled forward, letting go of Athena's hand. She looked behind her, and realized that she had moved at least 15 meters, within a single second.

She looked to Athena, who was down on one knee, breathing in and out with short, rapid breaths. She was shrouded in a bright, soothing light. A warm aura surrounding her.

"Heh...Why hello there human."

Astrid was speechless, Athena stood up, and walked closer to her. The Black Haired Sister closed her eyes in fear.

"I'm not here to hurt you mortal, I'll return you to safety. You were on their territory alone, but you helped us push them back a bit. It seems like a few soldiers watched you take out all those men, and felt encouraged." She smiled, Astrid was still speechless.

Athena's spear disappeared; she picked up Astrid with one arm, and used her shield to block her from arrows.

" _I'm being touched...AND CARRIED BY A GODDESS!"_ Astrid mentally yelled.

Athena still had the spear through her shoulder, but she was barely flinching, even though there was tons blood pouring out of the large wound.

Just then, Astrid's vision turned into a white flash again. She was on the other side of the battle field, in a medical outpost.

She gently placed Astrid in front of a Greek Commander.

"Give this human medical attention, immediately. She's been injured by an arrow."

"Y-YES! RIGHT AWAY GODDESS ATHENA!" The Commander and every soldier around bowed. Astrid was about to be treated when she suddenly reached out for Athena, grabbing her arm.

The soldiers gasped in horror.

"Hm?" Athena turned around, clearly confused.

"I...I just...I wanted to thank you. So...Thank you. For...You know, saving my life." Astrid stuttered, she took off her helmet.

Athena smiled. "It was no problem. You are a gifted fighter. I hope we meet again someday."

Astrid was speechless, Athena walked away, back into the battle, with the spear...Still in her shoulder.

"Noticed by a God, eh soldier?" The Commander extended his hand. Astrid reached out, and performed a forearm handshake.

"Yeah...I don't know what came over me. I got shot...But I suddenly couldn't feel any pain. I felt really strong, and...unbeatable. I don't know why."

"It's just an adrenaline rush, no biggy." The Commander responded, medics were trying to pull the arrow head out.

"This is going to hurt." The medic told Astrid, only she wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about her home, and if she would be able to return home in time. Just like before, her left eye felt teary, and mildly irritated.

"What the hell..." The Commander mumbled, the medic quickly ripped out the arrow head, expecting Astrid to lash out in pain. But...She didn't. She sat there, staring at the ground with narrowed eyes, completely zoned out.

"Y-You didn't feel that?!" The medic scrambled. But then he gasped out in horror.

"Soldier."

Astrid didn't zone in.

"Soldier!"

Nothing.

"SOLDIER! PRESENT ARMS!"

"AAAH!"

Astrid rapidly blinked as she zoned back in, her eyes blinked with a faint red glow.

"Y-YES SIR! PRIVATE ASTRID BLACKWELL REPORTING FOR DUTY!" She saluted, and stabbed her sword into the ground, right next to her foot.

Both the Commander and Medic looked at her in shock.

"I...I haven't even bandaged it yet..." The Medic stammered.

"WHAT!?"

Astrid looked at her leg, there was blood running down it, suddenly, the pain returned.

"G-GAAHH! AHH!"

Astrid crouched over in pain, she held her leg in despair.

"What are you staring at?! Bandage it! AH! There's so much blood!"

The medic looked extremely confused, but he began to bandage Astrid's leg.

After a few minutes, the job was done.

"There. Done."

"Whew, thanks doc."

Astrid was about to walk off, when her Commander stopped her.

"You're wounded, this battle is almost over. We are letting up the attack."

"WHY!? Are we all gonna die!?" Astrid squealed.

"No. We managed to delay their reinforcements; we're gonna be here for at least a week, defending this area of the Pantheon."

" _A week!? No...I won't have that much time to get to Myra..."_ Astrid thought, her stomach began to churn.

"B-But...I have travels planned. I plan to go to Rome in a week! Can't I be excused from action? I'm wounded as well."

"Well...You can return home in about 6 days, soonest."

" _ONE DAY TO GET READY?! Well...Better than nothing."_

"Okay..." Astrid finally replied.

* * *

 **5 Days Later...**

"EVERYONE GET UP! UP! UP! COME ON!"

Astrid abruptly woke up with a pain in the back of her neck, she heard her captain rushing to wake everyone up. She heard screams and shouts.

"COME ON GET UP! ENEMY COUNTER-ATTACK!"

Astrid quickly strapped on her steel shoulder pad, and tightened her boots. She put on her gloves and readied her sword and shield; she scrambled for her helmet as other soldiers pushed her out of the way to get their own helmets.

"DAMN IT!" Astrid shouted as she stumbled out of the tent. She looked to the sky, to see hundreds of fireballs in the sky.

 _"Back into the fray."_ Astrid thought as she slammed her visor down over her face.

"TAKE COVER! RUN! RETREAT!"

It was mayhem, the balls exploded everywhere, most of them hit the fortress, making rubble and rocks land and crush soldiers trying to get inside.

Before Astrid knew it, there were hundreds of Elysian Uprising soldiers rushing at the gate of the fortress; it was a complete surprise attack.

She ran in zig-zags, luckily avoiding the catapult projectiles, she kept her shield raised, to protect her from arrows.

"AH!"

Three soldiers rushed at her, she raised her shield in defense.

She rushed forward and bashed an enemy's shield aside. She stabbed them straight through the stomach, and barely reacted to an attack from her left, she sliced the soldier's ribcage open, then went in for another cut, decapitating him, sending his head flying off his body.

Astrid turned around and attacked the third soldier, she kicked him in the gut, making him crouch in pain. She stabbed him through the neck. She backed up as he gagged in his own blood, until he fell forward holding his throat.

She glanced to her right to see her fellow soldiers watching her in complete shock, and then she turned to her left to see more soldiers coming.

" _More.."_

Astrid threw her sword as hard as she could, it hit and killed one soldier who was running at her. She charged forward at another soldier, she leaped into the air and flung her legs out in front of her as hard as she could.

A powerful drop kick knocked her target to the ground. Astrid scrambled to her feet, stood over her enemy, and raised her foot.

"Let's see if they'll let me go home after this." She whispered to herself. A wave of heat surged through her body as her eyes regained that strange watery feeling.

Astrid stomped on the man's head, crushing both his head and helmet. She took his sword and ducked to dodge a thrust attack, and then stabbed her enemy through the waist, she ripped out the blade and sliced another soldier's throat clean open.

The blood squirted out everywhere as he stumbled back and forth. Astrid put her arm over her helmet's eye holes, but the spray of the soldier's blood painted her armor red.

"Motherfuckers! Go back to where you all came from!"

She ran forward in annoyance, holding a heavy sword. She slid down on one knee, cut an archer's leg off, and picked up a barrel full of Chinese gun powder.

"GAH!"

She threw the barrel several meters away, right in front of dozens of Elysian Uprising soldiers. She picked up the bow of the archer she had killed, and armed one single arrow.

"No mercy. I WILL go home!"

She lit the tip of the arrow on fire using a nearby fire, and then fired.

She quickly turned around, and began to slowly walk back to the fortress...So the explosion went off behind her, killing a vast majority of the charging soldiers. Her fellow soldiers were staring in fear.

Astrid's armor was drenched and stained in blood, she glanced behind her, dried blood, body parts, broken armor, and fire everywhere. She threw the sword she was using aside, and then launched the shield away like a Frisbee.

Just then, her eyes filled with tears, all the exhaustion of what she had just done had caught up with her.

"Ungh...Ah...Hah..."

Astrid breathed heavily, suddenly, the Gods burst through the rocks and rubble that had blocked the exit to the fortress, all they saw was fire, a retreating Elysian Uprising unit, and all the Greek Soldiers standing in a large crowd, facing one single soldier, Astrid.

"What is this?" Zeus thundered.

The soldiers turned to Zeus and bowed in fear; the Commander rushed over to Astrid and tried to help her up.

"What was that soldier?! How you do all that?!"

"I...I don't know..."

Athena, Artemis, and Ares himself walked out next to Zeus. The Gods of Olympus. Two of them serving the Old Order, just because their father is Zeus.

Zeus looked around at all the massacre, and saw that the fortress wasn't under attack at all. Despite the fortress having holes in it because of the catapults. There were also a few dead Greek soldiers, killed by stray arrows.

"What happened here?" He roared, his voice mighty and frightening.

The Commander could barely speak, he held a tired Astrid in his arms.

"U-Um...My Lord, t-this warrior. She made them retreat, single-handedly. She killed almost the entire charging group they had sent at us for the surprise attack. YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Zeus looked at Astrid, she still had her helmet on.

"SHOW SOME RESPECT MORTAL!"

"AAHHH! S-SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Astrid cried, she took off her helmet and threw it; she looked up at Zeus with eyes full of fear.

"This human made the Elysian Uprising retreat? That sounds like blasphemy!"

"It's true your highness." A soldier said.

"Yes, it is." Another spoke.

"I can also confirm that my lord." Another brought up.

Zeus watched as more and more of the soldiers said that it was true; he began to stroke his beard in confusion.

"It sounds like they're telling the truth father. I know when someone is lying, these humans are not." Athena walked up next to her father.

"I just don't get it. How? How did a young, inexperienced fighter like you, make an entire unit of men retreat?"

Astrid could barely speak; being in the presence of a God wasn't something people could relate to.

"Um...A-A sword and shield gets the job done! Ahem...And...A barrel of gun powder can help too..." Astrid stuttered, she bit her tongue a total of 3 times during that one sentence.

"Explosives. How quaint." Zeus crossed his arms.

"I've seen her fight, she stood before Anhur all by herself."

"She fought in hand-to-hand combat with a God?!"

Athena laughed. "Admittedly father...I saved her. Her skill in combat is amazing. And...We also sensed something from her."

Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"Energy, father. The kind we see in _very little_ humans."

" _What? The hell are they on about. I'm not anything special..."_ Astrid thought.

"Watch your language human." Athena smiled, Astrid backed up in fear, and she tightly covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"You seem distraught. Do you have something on your mind that brings out this energy?"

"Um...With all due respect my lord...I don't know what you're talking about."

"YOU DARE QUESTION A GOD?!" Zeus yelled.

"Father, please. Human...You possess a very interesting power. An ability that Gods utilize, but humans can have it too. In rare cases of course. Please, come with us, you are being excused from combat."

" _WHAT!? GO WITH GODS?! Wait...They might be my ticket home! YES! Wait...Athena can read my mind...Uh oh."_

Astrid looked up at Athena who was grinning. She silently walked behind all of them, and stepped into a chariot. She would be screaming the entire way to the legendary Mt. Olympus. The only thing making her shut up were death threats from Ares.

* * *

 **HOORAH! I LOVE WRITING FIGHTING MIXED WITH SHITTY COMEDY!**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Human's Fury

**YEAYUH! Chapta SIX!**

* * *

"We're here!" Apollo cheered.

"Ugh. Finally." Artemis groaned, she stepped out of the chariot; Ares did the same afterwards.

"Thanks for the ride bro." Artemis raised her hand and left.

"No problem!" Apollo smiled, he watched Zeus step out of the chariot, and make his way towards the Grand Hall, where his throne was.

"Come on human! We have arrived at Mt. Olympus!" Athena smiled, she stepped out of the chariot and followed Zeus.

" _Oh crap...is that what it feels like to ride Santa's sleigh? Ah...When I was little, I thought it would be easy..."_

Astrid stumbled out of the chariot and fell on all fours, she kissed the ground, that was nearly spotless.

"Holy crap. This mountain is really well taken care of."

Astrid admired the wonderful view, blue water crashing up against the spiky rocks. There were wonderful gardens, and white marble buildings and statues.

When Astrid stepped into the Grand Hall, she nearly fainted. The stained glass was beautiful, the statues perfectly carved, it was bright, and colorful. The floor was spotless and shiny, she was ashamed to be stepping on it with her dirty boots.

Ares stood next to Zeus' throne, which he was sitting on. Athena stood in front of it, Astrid behind her.

"Now, let's talk about this power of yours." Athena smiled. Astrid looked very confused, as she herself did not know what the Gods were talking about.

Just then, the most beautiful woman in the world, Aphrodite, stepped into the room, dressed in her normal half-naked clothing.

"Fatheeerrr! I need more gold!"

"W-WHAT?! I GAVE YOU SO MUCH! WHAT DID YOU WASTE IT ON?!" Zeus stammered.

"New clothes, shoes, hair ties, bracelets, necklaces, rings, shampoo's, conditioners, make-up, skin softener, and a whole lot of condoms to have on hand." She responded, and whipped her hair back and forth, then bit her lip when she spotted Ares.

" _What a whore."_ Astrid grinned at her thought. Suddenly, she felt a heat surge through her body, she began sweating a lot, her entire body began to shake, her legs and arms weak, palms sweaty.

She spotted Athena glaring at her.

"I...Athena...I'm...I beg of you...please I-"

Athena raised her hand, Astrid shut right up.

"It's fine..."

Astrid's lips were trembling; she was on the verge of crying. She felt like making a run for it, and jumping right off the side of the mountain. But she awaited Athena's response.

"Because...I agree." She smiled.

Astrid gasped for breath, her lungs were crying out for oxygen, she fell on her knees and put her hand on her chest, to feel how fast her heart was beating.

"Agree with what?!" Aphrodite snapped.

"Oh nothing." Athena smirked.

Aphrodite angered, she looked over at Astrid.

"Who's this cutie?" She walked over to the sister.

" _Cutie?"_ Astrid thought, she stood up and frowned at Aphrodite.

"She's quite attractive. Why's she here?"

"She has the ability to enhance her inner energy. Just like us. Turn her anger, determination, and personal desires into power. With enough practice, she'll be able to power up at will. But first, we need to see the level of power she's starting at."

" _Probably nothing. Cause I don't have any stupid powers..."_

"You do." Athena turned back to Astrid, who once again shuddered in fear. She then turned back to Ares and Zeus.

Zeus nodded. "Do it."

"Okay. Listen Astrid." Athena got serious.

"...What?" Astrid asked.

"I know your family, the one you love so much."

"Huh?" Astrid whimpered.

"We all know them. Your mother, Mayura, and your dear sister...Myra."

" _How the hell does she know them?!"_

"You care for them a lot don't you?" Athena paced back and forth.

"Yeah...Of course I do..." Astrid grit her teeth, feeling a bit intimidated.

"How would you react...If we said that we want to simply get rid of them." Athena smirked, evil in her voice.

"W-WHAT?! NO! PLEASE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO DESERVE THAT!" Astrid suddenly cried out.

"Oh yeah? Your mother's prostitution. That's not a good thing you know."

"Grr-She did that because she had to! She did it to keep us alive! It was really hard to get by without my father!" Astrid yelled out, her throat stung due to the volume of her voice, tears began to build in her eyes.

Aphrodite began to smile as she folded her arms. Ares held his sword tighter in his hand, and even Zeus leaned forward in his seat a bit.

"And your sister...She does have a seemingly pure heart. But both of you robbed random people, and stole from them. You were criminals. But you were awfully good at it. You never got caught." Athena smirked.

"We did that to survive! W-We would have starved to death!" Astrid's fingers quivered. Due to being absolutely blinded in rage, she didn't realize she was yelling at a God.

"Yes...And when you signed up to be a Junior Guard. You lied and said you had no criminal record, and had never done, or been involved with crime. Yet...Here you are. As a Greek Warrior."

"Ggh..." Astrid had nothing, knowing she had nothing to say to that.

"So they have done a few foolish things. I guess we'll just have to kill them, considering you're in my presence, claiming that they're good people. "

Astrid glared at Athena, right in her perfect hazel eyes. Her jaw quivered with rage.

"NO! Why!? The Goddess of Wisdom?! Kill humans!? You wouldn't dare!" Astrid lashed out again, she began to clutch her fists, and narrow her eyes in anger.

Ares' eyes widened, Zeus stared at Astrid, Aphrodite even more interested. Even Apollo stepped in to see what was happening.

"Well...I'm a God. I can do whatever I want." Athena said arrogantly.

"That's BULLSHIT!" Astrid thundered, her voice began to hurt the ears of the Gods.

"That's not a good reason at all! Don't kill them...Please I beg of you! You wouldn't kill them unless you had a REALLY good reason to!"

"Try me." Athena's eyes flashed. Astrid gasped in horror.

She clenched her fists even tigher, her fingers were numb from doing so. Her palms were sweating like hell inside her gloves.

Her teeth were grit hard enough for her jaw hurt. She shut her eyes as tight as she could, tears of shock and anger seeped from under her eyelids.

Her sweat was beading up on her forehead and face as it trickled down her neck, and dripped off the tip of her nose.

"So...Is that why you brought me here...Just to tell me...that you're going to kill my family?!" Astrid growled, she opened her eyes, of which her left one was twitching. Her jaw was shaking with her own fury.

"Well...We just thought you should know. All of us wanted to tell you. It would be rude to just intrude on the small town you live in. Unless..."

Astrid's eyes widened, her ears began to ring.

"You know...We haven't done anything fun as a family in a while." Athena turned to her father and siblings. By that time, Artemis came in as well.

"Let's just rain havoc on this human's hometown. Just for the fun of it. We're Gods after all." Athena grinned, she could already feel Astrid caving in.

All it needed was just one more push.

Artemis crossed her arms, she looked at Astrid intently. Apollo did as well, with narrowed eyes, and a straight pose.

"Now...Your father..."

Astrid felt her airflow get strained, her throat muscles tightened, and she felt her abdomen get small and tense.

"What was his name...Adonis? Such a pity about what happened with him..." Athena shook her head.

The red blood vessels in Astrid's eyes became more predominant as they widened with nothing but pure anger. She felt insulted and offended, her entire body began to shake as she slowly put her head down.

"Don't...Talk...About my father..." Astrid's head was down, her bangs covering her eyes. She felt a deep heat within her, waiting to burst out in a huge detonation. Like an angry super volcano after being dormant for thousands of years.

Zeus stood up from his throne, his fists curled up. Athena narrowed her eyes in concentration, Aphrodite raised an eyebrow and kept staring at Astrid with her clear, blue eyes.

"He left you...Didn't he? Your mother, your sister, even you. I wonder why..." Athena continued after a long pause.

Astrid felt that flame, the same one she felt when she was younger, the one when she got shot by an arrow, and the one when the surprise attack came. It started, barely burning deep inside her.

Her fists ached to lunge out and connect a fatal punch to Athena's perfect jawline. Her arms shook at her sides, her legs trembled, but they remained steady. Her neck was strained, the veins and tendons easily visible.

"W-What?! I can already feel it...!" Artemis stammered, she unfolded her arms and grit her teeth.

"Be quiet sis...We all can." Apollo put his hand on his sisters shoulders, who quietly growled.

There was a strange feeling in the air.

"I wonder...Oh wait. I think I know. He was ashamed. Ashamed of the life and situation he was in. He was in poverty, he was poor, didn't have enough money to buy nice clothes and good food. The house was dirty and ugly. His wife was a hooker and his daughters were too young to do anything! How useless." Athena narrowed her eyes.

Astrid released multiple grunts of pain. She choked on a sob, before letting a few loose. Her breathing was slow and heavy, it was shaky and loud.

"My dad...Was happy with what he had. He wasn't ashamed! He loved us! He loved us with all his heart! He tried his best every day to provide for us! Until he just...Couldn't do it anymore!" Astrid cried out.

"Hm...I don't think so. His wife was un-loyal, and his daughters...a disappointment. He was unhappy with his life, with his excuse of a family and home. A man like Adonis deserves so much better. He probably went off to find a better woman, and have smarter, better children! A wonderful life! Way better than what he had with you."

"No...No...I refuse to think that...I...I REFUSE TO THINK LIKE THAT! HE LOVED US! HE DID AND I KNOW IT!" Astrid roared, the words tore her throat apart as they escaped her mouth.

"Ha...But how can you be so sure..." Athena took a step closer to Astrid, she stared at her.

"I've never seen Athena be so harsh..." Ares muttered.

"Be quiet. She's almost there." Zeus snapped.

"He's probably better off wherever he is now. Oh wait..."

The Gods had made a clone who looked identical to Adonis with the help of combined magical properties from Old Order Gods all over the world, mostly The Morrigan.

Astrid's heart stopped, her anger disappeared instantly, and she was suddenly an eight year old again.

"D-Dad...?!" Astrid stuttered.

Adonis turned to Astrid. "Oh...It's you."

"W-WHAT?! What do you mean it's me!? I'm Astrid! Your daughter!" She cried.

"Yeah I know. One of the two mistakes in my life." Adonis said sharply.

Astrid's heart broke. Snapped in half. Then those halves broke into even smaller pieces, smaller and smaller: Until there was nothing left.

She fell forward on her knees, her arms limp at her sides, fists no longer clutched. Her face was filled with hurt, her pained expression sent a surge of shame through Athena's regretful face.

"No...No dad...I'm your.."

Astrid couldn't speak. Her eyes were releasing endless tears, but it wasn't in sobs. Her lips shivered in pain. She closed her eyes and fell forward on all fours, sobbing without holding back. The flame within her suddenly disappeared.

"Huh? Where...Where did her..." Artemis mumbled, her face showed confusion and concern.

"Damn it...Athena you ruined it..." Ares said quietly through grit teeth.

Zeus scoffed and was about to slouch back down in his throne, before Athena raised her hand in his direction. Her eyes were set on Astrid, her eye brows slanted in hope.

 _"Come on human...I sense your emotion. It isn't sadness...I know it isn't."_ Athena said to herself while staring at Astrid, watching her sob. The Goddess' lips began to tremble in anxiety.

Suddenly, Astrid stopped sobbing. She looked up at the clone she thought was her father, her eyes...Crimson?

"No...No dad...This isn't you. I KNOW IT ISN'T!" She finally soared out, the volume of her voice made the ears of the Gods ring.

Astrid felt as the flame within her returned, but somehow, it was stronger than before. The strength, rage, and power she felt bubbling up inside her caused her entire body to shake. Her eyes were twitching, they were filled with fury as their crimson color filled the Gods with recognition.

Her fists were shaking, her veins throbbing, her teeth gritted together harshly. Astrid looked at her feet as she prepared to unleash the reserve of relentless anger she felt.

Zeus' mouth slowly opened, his eyes widened with shock. Artemis and Apollo's stood motionless with expressions of worry, their arms at their sides. Ares dropped his sword, his fists trembling in tension. Aphrodite laughed in joy, her eyes watery with unease. Athena only stood there, still staring at Astrid.

The Black Haired sister's throat was nearly ripped apart as she spoke more words of anger and outrage.

"My father...LOVED ME! AND MY SISTER! AND MY MOTHER! HE DID HIS BEST TO PROVIDE FOR US! TO TRY AND HELP AS MUCH AS HE COULD! IT WAS HIS OWN CHOICE TO LEAVE!"

All the Gods in the room looked to the chandelier at the center of the room, it was swaying back and forth ever so slightly. They all looked back to Astrid.

"WE DIDN'T MAKE HIM! HE LEFT BECAUSE OF HIS GUILT! BECAUSE HE THOUGHT HE COULDN'T DO ENOUGH! But...He did more than enough!" Astrid thundered, her voice roared through the room, the chandelier swaying more and more.

She felt the flame burning deeper, and hotter than ever, the energy already leaking out of her. Her inner heat engulfed her entire body with surges of warmth. Her power was steaming with a deep need to escape her body hastily. All she had to do, was let it all out.

"And I won't let...Even the Gods themselves...TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT! TALK ABOUT THOSE THINGS...RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! IN MY FACE!" Astrid yelled angrily, her voice filled with deep rage.

Artemis, Apollo, and Ares all look multiple steps back. Aphrodite, Athena, and Zues looked at their feet as they felt...A faint vibration within the floor.

Astrid clenched her fists and glared at Adonis. Just then, her left eye felt fuzzy again. But it was different. It didn't feel irritating, or irritated. It felt right. It felt controlled and steady.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY! OR MY LEGACY..."

The chandelier unhinged and hit the floor with a loud crack, making all the Gods exclaim in surprise. The ground was shaking, very clearly now. The walls and windows of the grand hall threatened to crack, and shatter.

The Sister looked at the clone, with her eyes shining red.

"I WON'T LET YOU...I WON'T LET YOUU!"

Astrid roared out in power, releasing a deafening yell, made entirely out of anger. She released the power she had deep inside her. She saw her vision flash red, until she felt her entire body tingle with a fuzzy, almost electrifying sensation.

"AAAHHHH!" Astrid roared.

"There it is!" Zeus cheered, his children all watching closely.

Astrid's eye was blazing with a mighty red fire. Like a torch emerging from her eye. She was surrounded in a red aura, she felt something similar from before. She felt stronger, she felt tireless, she felt like nothing in the world could hurt her.

Athena smiled as she watched Astrid lash out in rage, her hair blowing in the strong wind. The Sister's eyes a deep red, the flame burning bright and mighty. Her yell continued for a few seconds, effectively sending shivers and chills through the bodies of all the Gods.

When Astrid stopped yelling, her red aura dispersed, and gathered into the eye flame, which burned like a fierce sun flare. Angry and merciless.

"That's it...The ability of a God...In a human. Who knew..." Athena crossed her arms, her hair was gently waving back and forth in the warm air from Astrid's power.

"Yeah...I thought only gods could do that." Apollo put his hands on his hips.

Artemis stared down Astrid, after a few seconds she rubbed her hands together. "Her energy...It's making my skin tingle." She murmured to herself.

"Okay! Shows over, I'll calm her down. Her stupid wind messed up my hair."

Aphrodite walked up to Astrid and leaned in. She gently kissed her on the lips.

"Mwah! Boom, easy." The Goddess of Beauty smiled, as if in front of an audience. But when she turned back to Astrid, her eyes widened in shock.

"HUH!?"

Astrid was unaffected, she wiped her mouth and spit in Aphrodite's face.

"AH! W-WHAT?! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOCK YOU OUT! MY SIGNATURE KISS! AND...AND YOU SPIT ON ME?! YOU CYNICAL BITCH!"

Aphrodite charged at Astrid, with her fist raised. But the Black-Haired Sister stepped to the side, and jabbed her right in the gut.

The force of the punch sent a wave of air through the entire room, a stream of wind emerged from Aphrodite's back.

Blood flew out of The Goddess' mouth, and splattered onto the floor. The other Gods gasped out in horror.

"Hmph."

Astrid removed her fist from the Goddess' stomach, she watched as Aphrodite fell forward on her stomach. The Sister slammed Aphrodite's head into the floor afterwards. The ground cracked under such force, and the Goddess was out clean.

"Huh?!" Athena took a battle stance.

"Astrid...Calm down. We only needed to activate your potential. You can stop now."

Astrid slowly walked forward, her fists closed, her eyes red, and mouth sternly shut.

"It can only be unlocked when you're feeling true danger, or when a desire is strong enough. But it can be triggered by anger, or strong emotion as well! It was the easiest way! Would you prefer to be put in a life threatening situation to power up instead?!" Athena shouted.

Astrid ignored her.

"Stupid human. I'll kill her myself." Artemis rushed forward and went in for a dropkick, but Astrid caught her foot and spun her around, and then threw her through the ceiling. The Huntress landed all the way down in the third level of the mountain.

The Grand Hall was on the _fifth._

"You hurt my twin sister!? I hurt YOU!" Apollo shot fire from both of his hands, Astrid placed her forearms in front of her face and walked through all the fiery attacks, not feeling any pain.

"What the-GUAAH!"

Astrid uppercut Apollo, busting multiple teeth, and knocking him out. Blood flooded out of his mouth once he lay on the floor.

"Stop her!" Zeus ordered, Ares charged forward.

Astrid grabbed a nearby sword that was being used for decoration. She began to trade blows with Ares.

"You're no match for me! HA! Huh?"

Astrid swiftly knocked Ares' large sword aside with her own, she then kicked his shield right away, leaving him wide open. She was about to cut his head off, when Athena's glowing spear got in the way.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Astrid narrowed her eyes, she kicked Athena in the stomach, sending her crashing into the wall, and slumping onto the floor.

She then turned back to Ares, and shoulder bashed him, and followed up by thrusting her sword right through his chest.

"GAAH! Ggh...H-HOW...COULD I FALL...TO A...HUMAN..."

Astrid pushed Ares back, leaving the sword in his chest, he fell on his back, his blood pool growing larger by the second.

Athena stood before Astrid, Zeus still watching.

"You'll pay for threatening me and my family..." The Black-Haired Sister said quietly.

Athena held her spear tightly. "I don't want to hurt you." She responded.

Astrid chuckled genuinely, before suddenly stopping, her eyes boring into Athena's skull with a slicing glare.

"But I do." She whispered.

"NO!" Athena yelled out, trying to stop the angry Sister.

"RAHH!" Astrid yelled out.

She lunged forward and went in for a huge punch, she yelled louder as her fist began to glow with a red aura. But Athena was too fast, she stepped aside and struck Astrid in the stomach with the blunt end of her spear.

"GGGUHHH!" Astrid gutted out, her blood spilled from her mouth to the floor. She doubled over and held her stomach in pain.

Athena's power was so immense that it knocked Astrid out of her energy.

"Ha..Huh...Interesting show Astrid...We...We'll talk when you wake up.." Athena said between heavy breaths.

She switched her spear over to the end where there was a small Red gem, and gently tapped the back of Astrid's neck with it.

Suddenly, Astrid's eyes went blank; there was no pupil or iris, just a white ball sitting in her eye sockets. She fell to her knees, and toppled over.

She lay on her side, knocked out cold.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! The Origin of Astrid's power and its potential! Ya know...there's a reason she can kill gods in Smite: Civil War. Heh...this is it.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Saying Goodbye

**Chapter seven, this story is honestly so much fun to write.**

* * *

"Agh..." Astrid moaned as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"What the hell happened...?" She muttered to herself as she sat up on a...bed? She looked around, it was the most luxurious and royal room she's ever seen. The bed was HUGE, extra comfy and clean.

It had robes hanging on the sides of it; there were two windows that had a huge view of the ocean. There were paintings on the wall, and a wardrobe full of expensive clothes.

Astrid began to get up out of bed; she was slightly spooked by the fact that the floor was just a soft rug all around the room. She ran her feet through it, after a while they felt tingly, thanks to static electricity from doing it so much.

"Why would they do this? Even after I...Beat em all up?"

She stood up straight and cracked her neck. When she looked down and looked at her bare breasts, she realized she was naked.

"Welp. Undress an unconscious person. Why not?"

She opened the wardrobe; it was full of different colored bra's. Her EXACT size.

"How the hell do they know my bra size?! Oh well. I ain't complaining." She smirked; and obviously chose the dark red one.

Astrid got herself fully dressed. She ignored all the dresses and high heels Aphrodite probably put in.

She dressed fairly simple. A black tank top, with a pair of expensive black jeans that had designs everywhere, and on her rear end, was the phrase: "Robin Wings". written in woven string. She also chose some nice looking sports shoes.

"Okay...Good enough."

She combed her hair straight, it ran down her back, and hung slightly past her breasts. She fixed up her bangs so they weren't all spiky, sprayed on some perfume, and then stepped out of the room. It was multiple hallways with a red rug going all along it.

"Where the hell am I?"

She walked through the hallways, completely clueless. There was the usual paintings and statues everywhere, chandeliers riddling the ceiling. Astrid finally took a wrong turn into the grand dining room, where all the Mt. Olympus Gods were eating breakfast.

"Ggh! Um...Uh..." Astrid began to sweat dramatically.

"Hey! I like the style!" Artemis winked, her entire abdomen had bandages wrapped around it. Likely due to falling down two levels of the mountain.

"Ugh...How unsophisticated." Aphrodite frowned, she was wearing a crop top, and on her belly was the bruise mark that Astrid's gut punch had left behind.

The God's servants stared at Astrid, the guards in the room began to walk toward her.

" _I have to get the hell out of here..."_ Astrid curled up her fists as the guards got closer.

"Guards! At ease." Athena stood up from her seat.

The guards stopped in their tracks and began to back away.

"Good morning Astrid! I assume you slept well?" Athena smiled.

"I...Y-Yeah I guess I did...But why am I still here?! I want to go home..." Astrid looked at the ground.

Ares stuck a huge sausage in his mouth and gulped down a whole gallon of orange juice. He turned to Astrid.

"We want to train you. We usually take in humans that have this special power that you just so happen to have." He smirked.

Astrid looked up at Ares, shocked. "T-Train me?! That would be an honor! But...I thought you had classes for everyone in Rome."

"Screw that. I'll just train you here at the mountain. You're way more interesting anyway! It's been a while since we've seen one of you super-humans." Ares smirked, he passed his hand through his chest, where Astrid spotted bandages. It was the stab wound she gave him.

"Ah! Um...S-Sorry about that by the way...I was mad. At you guys..." Astrid murmured.

"It's quite alright! Now come! Join us! We have an extra seat here!" Zeus cheered.

" _Holy crap...Eating breakfast with Gods?! I never even thought I'd eat with my division Captain!"_ Astrid thought as she awkwardly sat down at the table. Right in between Ares and Apollo.

She sat across to Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite. While Zeus and Hera sat at the ends of the table.

"Um...Hehe...It's a...Little cold. You got a microwave or somethin'?" Astrid looked at the food that was already set out for her.

Before she could get up to find one, Apollo hovered his hand over it. It lit on fire, warming the food up. He had a bandage on his jaw and head, from the uppercut Astrid had delivered to his skull.

"Well then...That's good too." Astrid shrugged her shoulders, she began to chow down on all her food like a hungry dog. All the Gods watching.

"Hehe, a good fighter has a healthy appetite!" Ares laughed, he too began to heartily eat all his food next to Astrid.

"Such slobs..." Aphrodite sighed.

"Ha! I find it hilarious!" Artemis giggled, Athena only watched with a smile on her face, until she finally decided to start a conversation.

"So...Astrid. I...I know this is quite odd. You know...a God apologizing to a human."

Astrid began to choke on her sausage, she began to cough uncontrollably.

"I GOT YOU!" Ares yelled, he began to slap Astrid's back with all his strength, but it wasn't working.

"DAMN IT!" Ares shouted. He pulled Astrid out of her chair and began to perform the Heimlich maneuver.

"GGAH!" Astrid gagged, the piece of sausage launched out from her mouth and splat onto the floor.

"EW! GH-GAHAUDHSWEN DJDBSUK!" Aphrodite gutted out, she quickly got up out of her seat and ran to the nearest bathroom. Everyone could hear her vomit all over the place.

"Ah...Thanks Ares..." Astrid wiped her mouth.

"No problem. Can't let my apprentice die to a sausage!" He laughed.

Once both of them sat back down, Athena continued.

"Okay...As I was saying...It's a bit odd. But I really am sorry Astrid...For talking so harshly about you and your wonderful family. I truly never meant any harm...But rage and anger is just one of the three ways we can activate the power you wield." Athena explained with an honest smile.

"Oh...Y-Yeah! It's fine Athena, I figured you calling me up here just to insult me was stupid. But...I never thought I would be able to use the strength of Gods."

"Hah! It's not the strength of Gods, but rather an ability we can utilize to enhance our powers. It's a bit different for humans. It enhances the abilities a human uses a lot. For example, someone who lifts weights and works out a lot may gain super strength. A runner or athlete may gain the ability to run fast." Athena explained.

"Oh...So what did I gain?" Astrid asked.

"Well...From what we've seen so far...It seems you've gained improved strength! But as well as the ability to enhance your fighting efficiency and stamina." Athena held her chin.

"I feel like I can't tire. I feel completely in control of my movement. AND I DON'T FEEL PAIN! A medic ripped out an arrow head from my leg and I didn't feel a thing." Astrid got up from her seat, nearly spilling orange juice on herself.

"Well, then that's something else! That's what the training is for, to see what your potential is." Ares clenched his fists.

"Huh...I see. Well then I would be honored to discover my own ability!" Astrid lit up with happiness.

Athena took a sip from her orange juice then smiled at Astrid. "You know...Your sister might have the ability as well. It is very likely that she does, since you both are from the same bloodline, and are siblings."

"That'd be awesome! She loves archery, and she's quite the runner. Even when we were little, she was somehow always the faster one...I would usually get jealous and kick her ass." Astrid laughed.

"Ha! Well...Some sort of enhancement on her aim and archery is likely. Speed and other side effects with her battle and movement perception may be enhanced as well." Athena crossed her arms.

"Oh man...Myra is going to be so happy to hear this stuff!"

Suddenly, Astrid remembered. Her heart nearly stopped.

"NO! MYRA! SHE LEAVES TODAY! I HAVE TO BE THERE!"

"Huh?" The Gods said simultaneously.

"ATHENA! WHAT TIME IS IT?!"

"Um...It's about to be nine in the morning, is there a problem?" Athena asked, a worried look on her face.

"NINE?! SHE LEAVES AT NINE FIFTEEN! NO! I HAVE TO GET TO THE DOCKS! PLEASE ATHENA, TELL ME YOU HAVE A WAY TO GET THERE!"

"I-Um...I don't know!" Athena stammered.

"RELAX! I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET YOU THERE IN TIME!" Apollo yelled.

"NO! I GOT IT! I'm faster Apollo, the night passes faster than the day." Artemis said sternly.

"Uh...Right. Okay then! Get moving!"

Astrid and Artemis dashed out of the dining room and made their way to the Hunter's moon chariot. They hopped in and began to make their way to the docks.

* * *

 **At the docks...**

Myra stood there, staring at the huge ship that would take her to Egypt. There was people already boarding, there was ten minutes left to board, or she would miss her only chance to get there, before she would have to wait until next month, and buy a whole new ticket.

"Where is she...Mom...You don't think she..."

"No! Your sister is fine! She's probably on her way right now." Mayura comforted her daughter.

" _But...Where could she be...?"_ Myra thought.

 **On Artemis' Chariot:**

"COME ON! CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER!?" Astrid yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Artemis shouted back.

" _NO! I HAVE TO GET THERE! Myra..."_

The docks finally came into view; the ship was getting ready to leave.

"Alright my daughter, please be sure to visit. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too mom..." Myra hugged her mother, she began to make the line to board the ship, she felt betrayed by her sister, and sadness filled her soul.

" _How could you Astrid...You promised..."_

Suddenly, Myra heard a loud scream; she desperately looked around, until she saw people look up into the sky.

It was the Moon Chariot. On it, her beloved older sister.

"ASTRID?!" Myra exclaimed, both happy and terrifyingly confused.

"MYRA!" Astrid yelled, Artemis hadn't landed yet, but the ship was about to depart, she thought fast and jumped off the Chariot, at a distance too high for a _regular_ human to survive.

"ASTRID! NO!" Myra cried.

" _GAAH!THERE'S NO WAY I'M DYING RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY MOM AND SISTER!"_

Astrid bursted out with a crimson aura as she fell. She knelt down and slammed her fist into the concrete, cracking the ground below her as she touch-downed.

"ASTRID! H-How did you do that...?" Myra stammered.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW! COME HERE!"

Astrid ran at Myra once her aura dispersed, who did the same after dropping her suit case. They embraced each other for the last time.

"You came...I don't believe it...You actually made it..." Myra cried into her sister's shoulder.

"I promised you I would. There's no way in hell I would've broken that promise." Astrid held her sister even tighter. The people in the background recognized Artemis from the paintings in churches, they all bowed down in honor.

"Alright get up everybody! I'm not one for all that worshiping stuff. All I ask is for this departure to be delayed."

Artemis glanced at the sisters and smiled.

"For a few more minutes!" She thundered out loud; a trait from her father. The Captains of the ship nodded their heads in understanding.

"I-Is that Artemis? Artemis herself?" Myra freaked out.

"Yeah...It is. She's the reason I got here in time. To say goodbye to you." Astrid smiled, she held her sisters delicate hands.

"How...How are you among Gods?"

"Because of this."

Astrid pointed at her own eye, which has a small red flame emitting from it. Her eyes were a beautiful bright crimson, Myra stared at them like rubies.

"What's...What's that?" Myra asked, she passed her finger through the flame, wondering why it didn't burn her at all.

"It's a power I have. And a power you might have too. But I'll tell you about it as soon as we video call when you get to Egypt, alright?"

"O-Okay...B-But real quick...Is that how you survived that fall?"

"Heh, basically. It's the only reason I'm not on the floor crying about my probable broken leg." Astrid winked, making Myra burst out in laughter.

"But anyways...You're leaving the nest Myra. Be careful, it's a dangerous world out there, especially when you're on your own. But you're a Blackwell! I have a feeling you'll be fine."

"Heh...With the training you gave me, I'll be sure to defend myself if necessary. I'll miss you...A lot." Myra got teary eyed.

The sister's mother walked up to them, and held up two differently colored ribbons. Each colored the favorite color of the two sisters.

"Mom..." Myra mumbled, her voice shaky as she took the Blue Ribbon and held it in her hands.

Astrid stayed silent, but her eyes said a thousand words as she held the Red Ribbon in her palm.

"It's so you both have something to remember each other by...I thought it'd be nice." Mayura smiled.

"Thank you so much mom..." Myra let out a few sobs, and hugged her mother. Astrid did the same.

"Hey...Astrid...Don't ever lose your ribbon...Okay?" Myra asked.

"I won't. So long as you keep yours." Astrid nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"I'll miss you so much Astrid..." Myra fell into her older sister's arms once more. They hugged briefly before separating.

"I will too, and you already know that. I love you little sis." Astrid smirked.

"I love you too." Myra replied.

She picked up the handle of her suitcase and grabbed Astrid's hand.

"Bye...I'll be sure to call as soon as I get settled!"

"For sure!" Astrid smiled.

Myra slowly let go of her sister's hand as she began to walk away. That would be the last time Astrid would ever feel her siblings soft skin for a very long time.

Artemis put her hands on her hips to signal that it was okay to start departure. Once the rest of the people were all boarded, Astrid spotted Myra waving goodbye on the back of the ship. She stood there waving back, until she no longer saw the ship anymore. It disappeared over the watery horizon.

"You made it Astrid." Mayura smiled.

"Mother...I'm going to return home to pack some things, and then I'm going to Mt. Olympus."

"Mt. Olympus?! Why!?"

"To receive special training. I'll return home when I'm done with it. Will you be okay on your own?"

"Of course I will honey, I'll help you pack." Mayura smiled.

"I can be your ride!" Artemis grinned, she hopped into her chariot.

As Astrid flew through the air in the chariot, all she could think about was Myra, how she would fare against the world, what she would do, and the people she would meet. She held the red ribbon in her hand, and rubbed her fingertips against its soft cloth.

Little did Astrid know...Saying goodbye to her sister...Would be the last time she would be seeing and holding her in person for a very long time.

The next time being...In the midst of the _Second_ Great War between the Gods...

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah I know. For my writing style, the text being in the center of the screen usually means The End.**

 **But the story isn't ending yet! I just thought it would be more dramatic. It'll continue for a little bit longer, until the point where Astrid and Myra are introduced in Smite: Civil War.**

 **Oh and...We already reached 200 views! Holy hell, thanks for all the support! I get all giddy knowing that you guys enjoy my OC's! Thank you so much!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Growing Distant

**Chapter 8! Just a bit more backstory, magnifying on Astrid's harsh, horrible training, and Myra's life without her family.**

* * *

 **Mt. Olympus...**

"AHH!"

Astrid flew back into the wall; it crumbled a bit when she made impact. She fell forward on her stomach, moaning in pain.

Ares walked up and picked her up by the hair. He hit her with a devastating kneecap to the nose. Astrid's head flew back, blood flew out into the air. She fell on her back, her face bloody.

"Ungh...Ugh..." She moaned.

"Get up Astrid! You ain't gonna be a rock hard warrior with a weak attitude like that!" Ares yelled, he raised his sword into the air.

"NO PLEASE-"

Ares impaled Astrid straight through the stomach, blood flushed out of the huge wound, and flooded the floor.

Ares ripped his sword out, Astrid lay on the floor, lifeless.

"Goddamn it, kid." Ares shook his head as he watched Astrid appear on the Life Pad. She was holding her stomach, remembering the pain.

"Ares...I'm sorry...I just get so scared." Astrid said with shame. She tugged on the Reincarnation Chain around her neck.

"Yeah it's fine. Death is something that every warrior has to face, and learn not to fear. It's hard, but possible Astrid." Ares said firmly.

"I understand Sir.." She responded, and stared at the ground.

"Here, it's getting late, and you've died enough times today. We'll hit it back up tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

It had been _two years_ since Astrid's training had started, and since Myra left home to live on her own in Egypt.

Astrid's body had gotten used to physical stress and high levels of pain. But she still struggled with the concept of dying in battle, and thinking on her feet.

Her communication with Myra had dwindled down over time. The two sisters used to talk every weekend. But nowadays, it was all but nothing. Astrid was 21, she had maintained her youth, and sleek body.

She remembered her sister's birthday, and managed to video call her to congratulate her on twentieth year of life.

"Hey! How's it going Myra?" Astrid smiled.

Myra hadn't changed very much either, she still looked young and fit. Her eyebrows had grown narrower to show off more emotion. Her eyelashes were longer, and her face looked more feminine.

Her brown hair maintained the classic ponytail, and her long, side-swept bangs still cutely covered her forehead.

"Hey Astrid! Things are going great over here; my business is doing really well. I just recently opened up my second store!"

"Really? Holy crap that sounds great!" Astrid grinned.

"I know right?! Oh my god Astrid, this woman walked into my store a few weeks ago right? She was the most beautiful lady I've ever seen! Her clothes were so radiant and captivating, her body was curved and perfectly toned, her face carved like a masterpiece!" Myra explained with excitement.

Astrid laughed and raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you gay little sis?"

"No!" Myra broke out in a fit of giggles. "But she was really pretty, and I was surprised someone like her would walk into my store."

"Why wouldn't she? Your clothes are great aren't they?"

"Oh shut up!"

The sisters laughed together, until Myra spoke up again.

"I had also been writing with this woman named Neith through letters. I always wrote to her saying how much I admired her designs and clothing; I sometimes even sent her some of my own designs, and she said she loved them!" Myra said happily.

"Uh-huh, that's really cool." Astrid replied.

"But I wrote to her under a fake pen-name. To her, my name was Mirage."

"Cool nickname." Astrid grinned.

"I know right! Anyway, back to the lady. She bought a pair of my newest boots, and the most expensive purse in the entire store! Profit increased just from her purchases! Her eyes paralyzed me at the cashier."

"How come?"

"They were so clear. And that damn smile could petrify anyone, kind of like Medusa."

"Damn, who is she?"

Myra grinned. "I found out how she's so beautiful."

"How? Plastic surgery?" Astrid joked, making her sister laugh.

"No! Okay are you ready?" Myra asked.

Astrid smirked and nodded her head.

"SHE _WAS_ NEITH! I had been writing with her for so long, and she just so happened to come into the store that I ran! It turns out she's an Egyptian Goddess." Myra said with pride.

"Holy shit! A Goddess walked into, and bought something from your store? Damn that's awesome! You were pen pals too! Wow." Astrid clapped.

"I know right! She's the Weaver of Fate, she literally WEAVES fate!"

"That sounds cool, I wonder if she can do other stuff besides knit." Astrid laughed, to her; the Greek Gods were the most powerful.

"Heh...She can sew really well. We ended up becoming real friends! We make and share our designs with each other! She says I have some serious potential. Her designs and brand is known worldwide!"

"Well shit Myra! Collaborate with her! If that's the case, your business will skyrocket! Who knows, you could make a company and be known worldwide too." Astrid crossed her arms.

"Oooh! Just thinking about it makes me so giddy!" Myra squealed.

"Ha...I'm happy for you Myra."

"Thank you Astrid..."

The sister talked for hours on end, they even "Ate together".

"Enough about me Astrid...What's up with you?" Myra asked.

"Oh man...At first my body was so sore I could barely move without letting out some sort of moan. It ached for entire months. But now...I have to say I'm used to it."

"It sounds horrible..."

"No, No...It's fine. I'm having a lot of fun, although it really is hard work. Ares and Athena are good people, but they aren't easy coaches!" Astrid laughed.

"Well...How's your progress with your power?"

"Good, really good. It comes out a lot when I'm in danger, and when I get really freakin' mad. Bringing it out intentionally is still a bit of a challenge, but if I focus enough, I can manage."

Myra smiled and nodded.

"What about you?" Astrid asked.

"Oh...I haven't even tried. I've forgotten all about it actually..." Myra said selfishly.

"Hm...Athena said that it's harder for other people sometimes. They need a good push, like the threat of a near-death experience, or extreme danger. Sometimes, the power comes in response to a need."

"It's so interesting isn't it?"

"Hell yeah it is..."

The sisters talked until dusk. Which was trouble for Astrid.

"Oh my Gods! It's two in the morning! You should get to bed!" Myra cried.

"You're right...I need to get up at four."

"Two hours of rest...? Astrid...I-I'm so sorry...I wasted all your time..." Myra dug her face into her hands and tugged on her bangs in shame.

"Wasted my time? Myra it was good to catch up with you. I didn't waste my time at all." Astrid smiled through the camera.

"Really?" Myra looked up and stared into her own cam.

"Of course, I love you little sister. Heh...You're not so little anymore are you?" Astrid said sadly.

Myra's eyes got a bit teary. "I'll always be your little sister..."

The two sisters held up their signature colored ribbons, gazed into each other's familiar eyes, and said their goodbyes.

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

"ASTRID! YOU'RE FOUR SECONDS LATE! REPORT TO THE TRAINING AREA RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Athena barged through Astrid's door and yelled loudly.

"AH! I'M SORRY ATHENA! I WAS JUST UP REALLY LATE!" Astrid cried, her hair was wet from her shower, and she was still completely naked.

"Well hurry it up! YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE OR I'M PERSONALLY KICKING YOUR ASS!"

Athena slammed the black-haired sister's door closed so hard, it shook the floor.

"Ah...This sucks.."

Astrid stumbled her way to the training area, her hair messy and dripping wet, her armor was barely strapped on, and she was hopping on one foot to try and put her boot on.

"You show up to training looking like that? Come on Astrid..." Athena shook her head.

"I'm sorry Athena...I was catching up with my younger sister all night. I went to sleep a bit too late." Astrid murmured.

"Well...I can't do much about it. Training must continue."

Astrid nodded her head as she correctly strapped her armor tightly.

For another 2 years, Astrid's training continued. She continued to become harder, better, faster, and stronger. Her powers became more powerful, and she was getting the hang of using them at will. She became a proud General of the Greek Army, at the age of 23.

* * *

 **In Egypt...**

Myra watched as her official thirtieth store was opened in Egypt. She was the CEO of a growing business, and with a Goddess funding her with her own Gold, it was a complete cinch.

"Thank you so much Neith..I really appreciate it." Myra turned to the Goddess as people poured into her store. Her employees were inside managing the sales.

"It's my pleasure Myra! Your designs are wonderful, I'm wearing one of your custom bra's!" Neith winked.

Myra blushed as she laughed. "Comfortable aren't they?"

"Indeed." Neith giggled.

Myra had been growing her business. But at the same time, Neith had been helping her with her archery, and self-defense training.

"Remember to breathe, and have correct posture."

Neith gently raised up Myra's arms, and lay her hand on her back, helping her ease up, and be less tense.

"Whew..."

Myra gently breathed out, and released her arrow; hitting a perfect bullseye.

"Awesome! In no time, I'll be teaching you how to shoot while moving, and jumping!"

"What?! I can't super jump like you!"

Neith's body radiated a faint white glow, she suddenly launched into the air, performed a backflip, and fired in mid-air.

Her golden arrow struck the target right in the center, splitting Myra's arrow.

"Holy shit..."

Neith landed swiftly on her feet, and bowed. She giggled as soon as she spotted Myra staring at her with wide eyes and an open jaw.

"That was awesome!"

"Thank you!"

Myra had recently turned 22. It was her fourth year being without her family. She realized that Astrid hadn't called her at all during that time span. She lay in bed, staring at her computer, hoping for her to call.

But it never came.

"She forgot..."

Myra felt her chest begin hurt, it felt hollow.

Her heart had shattered into a million different pieces, she slammed her computer closed, threw her legs over the side of her bed, then hunched over and began to cry.

"I don't believe it! She forgot! She forgot..."

Myra tugged on her messy bangs, she untied her ponytail and hung her head low as she sobbed. Her hair falling all around her head.

She felt like calling first instead, only angrily. She felt like yelling at her sister for forgetting her birthday, for completely ignoring her for _two whole years_ _._ But she didn't, because it wasn't right.

Myra didn't call, she only sobbed in her room for almost half an hour. Memories of her family flashing through her head.

A few months later, a friend of hers named Warren was having dinner with her, and started to ask her questions.

"You know I never noticed, you don't have family here do you?" Warren asked.

"No I don't."

"Ah, do you still talk to them?" Warren asked.

Myra looked at her food, she became reminiscent. Her heart skipped a beat as she was about to speak, but she recovered.

"Nope. Not at all." She blurted out, and took a sip of her soup.

Warren scoffed, and then chuckled quietly. "What? Did you even know em?" He joked, the way Myra had responded made him think that she hated her family.

Myra looked at him, glared at him straight in the eyes. They went quiet; the chatter of other people in the restaurant was the only thing they heard for a few seconds. Until finally, Myra let out a small laugh.

"No...I used to."

* * *

 **Another year later...**

The sisters had stopped talking completely. Myra too busy with her large company, that had spread to the Roman, Mayan, Japanese, and Chinese pantheons.

Astrid was busy leading armies and training with Ares, along with a few other people who he wanted to turn into a team of Super-Soldiers.

"HAH! GRAA!"

Astrid threw her punches fast, and hard, her opponent blocking and dodging them fairly well.

"Nice work Bellona! It's about time Astrid's had some competition!" Ares yelled, Athena watched closely as the two fought, hand-to-hand.

Bellona caught Astrid's fist and went for a left hook, but found it to be brutally deflected and countered.

"UGH!"

Bellona staggered back as Astrid hit her with a solid right handed blow. As she got pack into position, Astrid moved in quickly.

"AGH!"

Pain ran through Bellona's arm as she blocked a hearty attack from Astrid, she ducked under another punch and hit Astrid in the jaw with her knuckles, making her head fly up.

The young Goddess struck Astrid with a quick back-kick, and then jumped up for another kick.

Astrid caught her leg and launched it upwards, Bellona back flipped, but managed to recover. Despite her swift recovery; it wasn't fast enough.

"GAAAAUGH!"

Astrid landed a devastating sucker punch to Bellona's soft underbelly, directly under her ribcage.

Blood shot out of Bellona's mouth, and she gasped for breath. Astrid harshly took advantage; she pummeled her opponent with punches.

Bellona staggered back, face bloody, and body aching. Astrid ran forward, and launched into an obliteratingly powerful shoulder bash.

The entire room seemed to shake from the caliber of the attack. Bellona's head smashed against the wall, her blood splattering on its surface, and her body smashed into it. Astrid fell down with her incapacitated opponent.

"DAMN! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A FIGHT!" Ares whooped, Bellona lay on the ground, tears welling in her eyes.

Astrid stood up and brushed herself off, she rubbed her arm and shook her head, trying to regain her bearings.

"Ow, that hurt."

Bellona scoffed, she grunted and moaned as she slowly stood back up.

"It hurt? I...I'm the one who got hit by..Y-You..."

Bellona's legs trembled until she once again fell against the wall, she leaned up against it and breathed heavily, small tears of pain going down her face. She grinded her teeth shut, trying to suppress the pain through tense.

"Oh...Um...Did I really hurt you that badly...?" Astrid reached for Bellona, but she was stopped by Athena.

"Leave her. She's a War Goddess and she's been brought to tears by a human. It's disappointing." Athena frowned at Bellona, who looked back at her with eyes filled of pure pain.

"But...She's hurt-"

"It doesn't matter! Let her cry in shame." Athena said sternly.

Astrid slowly nodded her head and began to walk away, Bellona was looking at her from behind Athena, and she had stopped crying, but was still in deep pain. She wiped blood away from the corner of her mouth.

Astrid felt guilty, she began to take off her armor. She glanced over to see Athena harshly lecturing Bellona, who looked at her with shame. She tried to walk, but only wobbled forward a bit before falling on all fours.

Athena shook her head and walked away. The other trainees went to go eat lunch, and Ares and Athena discussed the War Goddess' performance against Astrid.

When they weren't watching, Astrid rushed over to Bellona, helped her up, and took her to med-bay.

"Hey? Are you okay?"

Bellona grunted as she held her arm. "I'm fine...I just...Need a second..."

"I'm sorry I hurt you so badly, but they said until one of us couldn't stand. Plus...You were a War Goddess, so I went all out, and used all my technique's and dirty tricks..." Astrid gently rubbed alcohol on Bellona's cuts and bruises.

"Yeah...But I'm still pretty young, a lousy but brute fighter. I wasn't allowed to use my powers. Heh...I would have crushed you." Bellona laughed.

Astrid giggled. "You probably would've."

"No...I'm kidding. You're a way better fighter than I am. Even after how much I've improved since Ares has started helping me..." Bellona muttered.

"But you're a fast learner Bellona! If you train a little longer, you'll surpass me in no time!" Astrid laughed.

"Maybe." Bellona grinned.

Just then, Athena charged into the room. She glared at Astrid.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Athena! I was just helping Bellona heal up-"

"NO! I TOLD YOU TO LET HER CRY IN SHAME DIDN'T I?! SO LEAVE HER ALONE! BELLONA GET OUT!"

The Goddess nodded her head, but thanks to Astrid, she was feeling better. She walked out of the room in silence.

Astrid turned to Athena, fear in her eyes.

"You directly disobeyed me. DIRECTLY!" Athena yelled.

"Yes...Im sorry but I had to help her." Astrid responded.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU'RE A GREEK! A GREEK GENERAL WITH THE POWER OF GODS!"

Astrid looked at her hands.

"YOU SHOULD TAKE PRIDE IN CRUSHING YOUR OPPONENTS! JUST LIKE YOU DID TO BELLONA! NOT...TELLING THEM THAT THEY'RE GOOD FIGHTERS, AND HEALING THEM!" Athena yelled, her voice cut straight into Astrid's heart.

"Damn it Astrid! Take PRIDE in your position as Ares' top student! Or else you're nothing but an entire waste of time! Your heart may be in the right place. But definitely not in the right time!"

Astrid stayed silent.

"In battle, will you help an injured enemy? HUH? WILL YOU!?"

Astrid still stayed silent.

"SO YOU WILL HUH?! OKAY THEN! GREAT! WHY DON'T YOU GO FIGHT FOR THE ENEMY THEN?! GO AHEAD, BE OUR GUESTS!"

Astrid clutched her fists.

"I'll ENJOY slaying you! Wasting all of Ares' time in training you! ASTRID, YOU FUCKING TALK TOO MUCH! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT BELLONA ALONE TO WALLOW IN HER OWN -"

"OKAY I GET IT!" Astrid thundered, making Athena fall shut.

"BUT I CAN'T HELP WHO I AM!"

Astrid finally remembered her younger sister. Who she hasn't talked to in two whole years. Her lips trembled as she realized all the time that has passed.

"I'M LIKE THAT...BECAUSE I WAS AN OLDER SISTER MY ENTIRE LIFE! I HELPED BELLONA BECAUSE NOT ONLY IS SHE MY FELLOW TRAINEE, BUT BECAUSE SHE WAS HURT BECAUSE OF ME!"

Athena glared at Astrid, she was about to yell at her, until Astrid continued.

"WHAT?! You gonna keep insulting me? Telling me how you're going to slaughter me in battle? How I...Talk too much?" Astrid asked. Athena's face went from enraged to surprised and taken aback.

"I swear I'll-"

"You wanna hurt me?"

Athena let out a small whimper, she stepped back in shock.

"Go right ahead if it makes you feel any better. I'm an easy target for you anyway." Astrid swallowed, she stared Athena right in her hazel eyes.

"Yeah you're right. I talk too much...But I also listen too much."

Athena stared right back.

"I could be a cold-hearted cynic like you. But I don't like to hurt people's feelings." Astrid continued.

Athena began to realize what she had said. She covered her mouth in selfishness.

"You think what you want about me. I'm ain't changing." Astrid said firmly, Athena looked up at her, tears in her eyes.

"You know...I like me. My friends like me. My master likes me. You know why? Because I'm the real article! What you see...IS WHAT YOU GET!" Astrid yelled, referring to Ares and lashing out at Athena.

The Goddess of Wisdom stared at Astrid. She wasn't being wise; she was being selfish and prideful. She stepped back, holding back tears.

Astrid shook her head and walked out of the room, she slammed the door shut behind her; leaving Athena to wallow in _her_ own shame.

Later that day, Astrid felt like calling her younger sister. She wanted to apologize for completely neglecting her for what was now three years. By now, Myra was 23, it would've been her fifth year living in Egypt. Astrid was 24, still the youngest General in the Greek Army.

She would remember her encounter with Bellona and Athena. From that day forward, she hated the Goddess of Wisdom.

* * *

 **Holy crap guys, I just did a FIVE YEAR TIME GAP, all in ONE chapter! I'm awesome! Next chapter should be one more year, and the war starts.**

 **For the Record:** **The time gap between the First Great War, and the Second Great War between the Gods was SIX years in the Smite: Civil War universe.**

 **Myra and Astrid joined the War/Story at the age of 24, and 25 RESPECTIVELY. The Second War lasted a little over a year, and the two fought separately for the duration of that year; until the battle in Egypt.**

 **In Egypt, they had their first encounter in nearly seven whole years, the War had raged for over a year, and was starting its second. Myra and Astrid finished the war together at the age of 25 and 26 RESPECTIVELY.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Her Decision

**Chapter 9? Yeah.**

* * *

Astrid continued her last bit of training with Ares. And had become good friends and friendly rivals with Bellona.

Myra's clothing company has soared, and she had become close friends with Neith.

The two sisters thought that they'd never see each other again. Little did they know, a particular event would happen in about a year that would bring them together, as enemies.

* * *

 **A full year later...**

Astrid and Bellona threw a birthday party at Mt. Olympus, as they had both turned 25 in the same month; so they decided to throw their parties together.

Myra had turned 24, and continued to look vibrant and attractive. Over time, Astrid had gotten accustomed to the use of her power, while Myra on the other hand, couldn't seem to get the hang of it.

"Ready Astrid? Give it your all!" Ares prepared his sword and shield, he was about to go all out.

Astrid took a deep breath, she looked around at all the spectators, including the Gods of Olympus, and Bellona.

" _I got this...I can do it."_

Bellona had beaten Ares in a fight, and was crowned the top of her class; but Astrid still had a chance.

Ares got into position, he shut his helmet over his face as his eyes began to glow orange.

Astrid narrowed her eyes and glared at Ares, she loudly shut the visor of her helmet over her face. Her long black hair flowed through the bottom of the helm. She was clad in full BlackIron armor; she chose it over the lightweight SilverSteel set of armor.

There were all sorts of weapons laid out on the ground. Both Ares and Astrid stood with a sword and shield, but there were spears, knives, swords, bludgeons, hammers, maces, scourges, polearms, axes, poleaxes, bucklers, and even tridents to fight with.

The arena was a large circle, and there were bleachers on the outside edges for the spectators. Zeus sat on his transportable throne. They were all out on a sparring arena that Ares and Athena used in one of Olympus' many gardens.

Astrid took a deep breath, her inhaling and exhaling was steady behind her helmet. She held onto her weapons tightly.

"Use all weapons at your disposal. Every single technique or form of martial arts and combat tactics are allowed, including the use of dirty fighting. There are no body blow restrictions, and the fight is to the death, or until one of the fighters decide to ring out. The last fighter standing is the winner, and fights the Champion, the Goddess of War: Bellona." Athena said outloud.

Ares had ringed out against Bellona, who had become a much more experienced and tactical fighter, while still keeping her rash, aggressive fighting style. She had gotten much stronger, and forced Ares to ring out with the help of her bludgeon.

"Bellona was a Goddess. I'm not ringing out against you, human." Ares teased.

"We'll see Ares." Astrid gave the God a small nod.

"Arm yourselves."

Both fighters tensed up, and got into fighting stances.

"Set..."

Astrid cracked her neck, Ares banged his weapons together.

"BEGIN!"

Ares rushed forward, Astrid braced herself for a tough hit.

"RAH!"

Ares swung his sword at a breakneck speed, and with tons of force. Astrid threw her shield out in front of her, and deflected the blow. The vibration of the shield made her arm tingle.

Astrid counterattacked by sending a quick jab to Ares' chest with her sword.

"You got lucky!"

Ares backhanded his opponent with his shield, a loud bang went off as his blow made contact with Astrid's helmet.

"Ooooh!" The crowd exclaimed.

Pain thundered through Astrid's head, her knees felt weak and fragile. Her vision was blurred and her head ached behind her eyes. She fell on her side, dropping her sword.

"Already?! HA!"

Ares leaped up into the air, his sword raised. Suddenly, Astrid rolled out of the way, and shield bashed Ares, making him stagger back.

"UGH!"

Astrid picked up her sword and smashed it against Ares' shield, she twirled around and roundhouse kicked the God in his gut.

"GLAGH!"

Astrid grabbed the God's neck and pushed it down, smashing his face against her spiked kneecap.

Ares staggered back, completely disoriented. Astrid rushed forward and pushed his shield aside, then stabbed him clean through the abdomen.

"AGHH! GET OFF!"

Ares lashed out in anger, his sword slashed a deep gauge across Astrid's chest and breasts, making her cry out in pain, and retreat backwards.

The God of War dashed up and traded blows with Astrid, he suddenly kicked her kneecap, forcing Astrid onto one knee. He bashed the back of her head with his shield, making her fall onto all fours.

"HA!"

Ares put all his force into a devastating kick to Astrid's ribcage; she flew back and rolled a few meters, and lay motionless once she came to a stop.

" _...I think he shattered my ribage! It hurts too much..I-I can't move..."_

Astrid moaned quietly on the ground, immobilized. Ares stood above her, sword raised.

" _NO! Not yet..."_

Astrid felt like she could move again, she barely dodged Ares' finishing move, and picked up a nearby spear and axe.

She thrusted the speak through his leg, making him crouch. She then uppercut Ares with the axe, another loud, metallic bang rushed through the arena, making the crowd exclaim out again.

Ares fell on his back, but recovered quickly. He dropped his sword, and held his shield out in front of him. A hot blast of fire shot forth from the mouth of the design on it.

"FUCK!"

Astrid dove to the side, avoiding the scorching pain of Ares' flamethrower. She grabbed a nearby steel shield, and crouched below it. She felt as the shield got hot, the heat of the handle created a warm feeling through Astrid's armored gauntlet.

Ares stopped firing his flamethrower, but Astrid acted quickly. She whipped the shield at Ares, it bounced off his shield, and into the air. Ares gazed up at the flying shield, giving Astrid a chance to rush up and bash his leg with a steel hammer.

Ares' leg flew back, knocking him off balance, but he caught himself with his left arm, spun in the air, and managed to perform a good looking uppercut style kick to Astrid's chest, making her fly back.

"You'll pay for that!" Ares rubbed his kneecap.

"Wanna bet?"

Astrid grabbed a large poleaxe, while Ares equipped himself with dual-wield sword-daggers.

The two traded hits and clashed weapons, Astrid hit Ares in the groin with the rear end of her poleaxe, but he ignored the pain and jumped up, both daggers in the air.

Astrid parried the attack, and went in to counter-attack, but instead, when she brought her poleaxe down, Ares ducked underneath and forced his knife straight into the center of Astrid's upper-abdomen.

"AAAHH!" She cried out, red blood leaked out, and stained the blade red. Ares forced the blade up, cutting further up her chest, until the point where he was cutting in between her breasts.

Astrid yelled in agony, she grabbed Ares wrist, taking him by surprise.

"This...Will hurt..."

Suddenly, Ares felt as his hand was crumpled like a piece of paper. Astrid broke his hand with ease.

"HUAHHHHHHH!"

Astrid roared out in power, a red torch emerged from her helmet's eye socket. A deep crimson colored aura surrounded her as she blazed up with energy.

"There we go!" Artemis cheered, her arm hair had spiked up from the feeling in the air.

"The power of Gods." Bellona nodded her head and grinned, her hair blowing in the heavy wind from Astrid.

"...This amount of energy feels pretty good." Athena closed her eyes and smiled, her skin tingling at the fuzzy feeling of the atmosphere.

Ares staggered back, holding his hand. He watched as Astrid charged forward, holding a mace. She slammed it down on his shoulder, completely shattering it.

"GAAAHHH!"

Astrid then hit him across the chest, and came around and smashed down at his helmet.

Ares stood weakly in front of Astrid as his helmet shattered like a vase. He looked at her, blood in his face and hair.

Ares angered, he too became engulfed in a fierce red aura of energy. Astrid felt as Ares surpassed her level of power.

She threw off her helmet, clutched her fists, strained her muscles, tensed herself up, and grit her teeth together to start the power up process.

A powerful wind kicked up, blowing everyone's hair in the wind, and sending dirt, dust, debris, and broken pieces of the ground everywhere. The floor began to crack and fracture, small little boulders rising into the air.

"They're goin all out!" Apollo cheered, other spectators around him cheered along with him.

Ares stopped, and rushed forward holding a spear. He threw it full strength, Astrid stepped aside and caught it in midair. She struck Ares in the face with the end of it, and went in to go again, but Ares grabbed the spear, and forced it into the ground.

He delivered a powerful punch to the side of her head, but she recovered quickly and back-kicked him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. She came back around, and took advantage of his shortage of breath to kick him directly in the chest, sending a wave of pain and severe inner vibrations through his body.

He staggered back as Astrid jumped up for a punch, but he caught her fist, charged her arm back, then pulled her back with full momentum. Astrid flew over Ares' back as she landed behind him.

"TAKE THIS! AND THIS! HIAH! HAH! GRAH! CHNH! KHAH!" Ares angrily yelled as he began to bash Astrid's face in.

Ares punched and smashed with all his strength, his punches shook the ground. He grabbed Astrid by the hair, grabbed her thin jaw, and brutally began to squeeze on it, he laughed as he heard the harsh crunching of her skull shattering in his hand.

Finally, he let go, and Astrid weakly fell forward. Ares caught her face once again, and punched her straight in the center with all his strength. Astrid flew back with what looked like streams of blood flooding out of her nose and mouth.

He looked at her bloody, harshly sweating face. She was breathing heavily through destroyed teeth. One of her eyes was shut tightly from the destruction of her head. But Ares could still see that the irises of her eyes were a bright scarlet red.

"Not so tough now, are YA?!" The War God harshly grabbed Astrid's neck.

He delivered an obliterating punch to Astrid's face, tons of blood splattered onto the floor next to her from her mouth, it splat loudly, like purposely spilling a cup of water onto your kitchen floor.

Ares punched her again, more blood spewed and sprayed everywhere, painting the floor around Astrid's head a perfect, deep red color.

Ares punched her once again, blood flushed out of her nose at a rapid pace, and she coughed and choked on her own blood-spit. A pool of her own red fluid drenched her hair completely, the floor around her seemed as wet as a slip and slide.

Artemis looked away, not bearing to see so much blood. Athena and Bellona watched closely, their expressions were filled with disgust and pity.

Apollo and Aphrodite looked on with faces full of shock.

"She was so pretty too...What a shame." Aphrodite shook her head.

Astrid looked up at Ares, tears in her dull, half-dead eyes. But something about them...Their bright red glow, the way they were shimmering or sparkling somehow. The way they were so...conscious.

As Ares went in for the final punch, his knuckle made contact with Astrid's bruised cheek. But instead of more blood splashing out, instead of another agonizing cry from Astrid's mouth, instead of the ground below her head shattering under the caliber of the final blow:

Astrid looked Ares straight in the eyes, his fist heavily pressed up against her cheek, shaking.

"W-What...?!"

Fury flashed in Astrid's red eyes, a powerful flare ignited from her left eye as she grabbed Ares by the neck, and threw him onto his back. Astrid leaped on him, grabbed his skull, and began to repeatedly smash it into the rock-hard ground; like trying a squirrel trying to hide an acorn in solid ice.

Blood and flesh and hair went everywhere, with every smash, Astrid would let out an angry, and aggressive grunt.

She stopped and looked at Ares, she jumped back, grabbed a bludgeon, and brought it down on his stomach. Blood erupted from the God's mouth like an angry volcano, spouting into Astrid's face.

She watched as Ares weakly stood back up, and wearily looked at her.

Astrid huffed and charged forward. Ares made a last ditch effort to win by throwing a knife at Astrid, which hit her clean in the shoulder.

She ran past the pain, and impaled Ares straight through the stomach with a sword. She then punched him down onto one knee, and finally, grabbed a sharp tomahawk from her belt, and raised it into the air.

"AAHHH!"

Ares put his arm in the way, Astrid slammed the tomahawk into it, causing the God of War to cry out in agonizing pain.

"GET YOUR STUPID ARM OUT OF MY WAY!" Astrid yelled, a deep rage in her voice.

She tugged back using all her strength, her super strength came in, and she managed to rip Ares' arm right out of its socket.

"OH MY GODS!" Athena cried out in shock.

"AHHH!" Artemis yelled in horror.

"HOLY SHIT!" Apollo shouted through his cupped hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bellona stood up and yelled.

"SHE'S A MONSTER!" Aphrodite squealed in terror.

The entire crowd of spectators looked away in disgust and fear. They all let out shocked yells before doing so.

Ares was visibly crying, he looked up at Astrid, shaking his head for mercy...For a ring-out.

Astrid wouldn't let up. Not after going this far.

In the blink of an eye, Ares' head flew off his body, and landed behind him a few feet away. The rest of him fell onto its side with a loud thud.

Astrid grabbed the knife in her shoulder, and ripped it out. Blood ran throughout her entire arm like a small creek.

Suddenly, her eyes returned to dark brown, the angry red aura disappeared, and the eye torch faded away.

Astrid cried out in a sharp, jabbing, and agonizing fit of pain that she felt all over her body. She yelled out as she fell to her knees, and fell forward, crying and sobbing over the severe, unbearable amount of pain she was in.

The only trade-off for Astrid's mighty power, is that once her energy fades back to normal, all the effects of her battle, such as the feeling of broken bones, any excruciating pain, all levels of exhaustion, and the loss of her super strength, all rush back to her in one, powerful wave of effects.

During battle, she could move despite having a broken ribcage, she wouldn't feel any pain, and was barely tired throughout the entire fight. She had super strength, higher than that of Ares himself, and once the fight was over, all those effects returned to her body...In the most excruciating moments of her entire life.

"We can't leave her looking like that. Her face is destroyed. Her body is broken. We should let the Reincarnation Chain restore her healed body and looks." Apollo crossed his arms and sighed.

"Okay. Do it. But she'll still feel tired, and very exhausted. We'll let her rest once this is all cleaned up." Athena nodded her head, and stood up from her chair.

"Oh and Apollo?" Athena reached out to her brother.

The Music God turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Athena smiled. "Make it quick. She's in deep pain."

Apollo gave his sister a nod. "Sure thing."

He walked over to Astrid, who was lying flat on the ground in a pool of her own blood, crying and moaning out in spine-tingling shrieks of agony.

"Shh...This won't hurt at all."

Apollo gently grabbed Astrid's head, seeing her destroyed face up close made him wince in sympathy.

"P-Please...Help...Me..." Astrid whispered.

Apollo nodded his head, he shushed her once more, gently tightened his grip on Astrid's head, and waited for her to close her eyes.

Once she did so, in one quick, painless moment: The Music God jerked her head, swiftly snapping her neck.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Astrid had a few bandages on her arms and legs from any small injuries that the Reincarnation Chain couldn't fix. Her face was young and beautiful again, her body still perfectly tuned and fit.

She had a single band-aid on her left cheek from a small cut the Chain couldn't get rid of, two bandages on her arms from some sword scratches, and one more on her right kneecap from a rough landing on her knees.

She was sitting on top of a table, dangling her feet and snacking on a donut, enjoying that she still had her teeth. She spotted a grinning Ares walking towards her.

"You did good Astrid." He grinned. The God stopped Astrid's feet from kicking him.

"Thank you Ares...It's all because of you." Astrid said gratefully, although her mouth was full.

"It was your hard work that got you here. I'm proud of you." Ares smirked.

Astrid laughed, she conversed with Ares for a bit, until something rather interesting came up.

"Hey! Have you heard about the Feast the Gods are having? It's gonna be great." Ares chuckled.

"Yeah I have! I hope you have fun Ares." Astrid smiled.

"Yeah...For sure." Ares said with a slight tone of...Uneasiness. His eyes downcasted.

Astrid sensed this immediately, she could tell when something was wrong thanks to her practice of seeing her mother depressed every day as a young teen.

"Ares? What's wrong?"

The God of War stayed silent, he clutched his fists and looked up at Astrid, who was tracing tiny droplets of sweat on his forehead.

"Astrid listen...Can you follow me for a sec?"

The Sister tensed up, she was getting frightened. "S-Sure Ares...W-What is it?"

"Just follow me, it's nothing bad, I promise."

Ares led Astrid into the weapon barracks of the Gods, and into the armor section. He stopped at a suit of armor that was covered by a white cloth.

"Before I show you this, I want to tell you something."

"Um...Okay."

Ares went silent, until he grit his teeth and spit it out.

"Another war is breaking out at that Feast."

Astrid's heart stopped.

"W-What do you mean another war..." She said, panic in her voice.

Ares angered. "Remember the Great War...Six years ago?"

"Yes I do...Of course I do! We're still recovering from it!" Astrid exclaimed, her voice shaky.

"Well...There's going to be a Second War between the Gods. A Second Great War...and this one is going to go by much quicker...We're not going to be using humans as much."

Astrid grinded her teeth together in frustration. For as long as she could remember, the First Great War was the reason the Greek Pantheon was always in fear. She recalled her days as an innocent five year old, still being lectured by her parents to be careful when playing in the streets.

"The first War lasted almost...15 whole years. I served and fought in the Greek Army when I was 19!"

"Yes I remember...That's where you discovered your power." Ares nodded his head.

Astrid averted her eyes away from Ares, trying not to remember the fear of real battle.

"But Astrid...We're planning something."

"Who is we?! The Gods of Olympus?! Is the Old Order coming back?" Astrid cried out.

Ares slammed his hand over Astrid's mouth, she yelled into it, her voice muffled and weak.

"Astrid calm down! Please just listen to me!"

She did calm down; after two minutes.

"Hades...and a few other major deities, along with me and tons of other Gods are planning to make things return to the way they were."

"Return to how they were...?" Astrid whimpered, her tone was heavy with fear and nervousness.

"We've become too soft. The humans...They've started to lose faith...and when that happens, we lose power. We can't let that happen, that's why humans like you...Are already surpassing us Gods in power. We need to make mortals fear the Gods again, we need to make sure they're still worshiping us to keep our legend alive!" Ares explained.

Astrid's eyes darted around, her lips shaking.

"S-So...You're planning to start some sort of...Act of terror on humans?"

"No. There are Gods who have become too comfortable with their 'followers'. I've seen mortals joke, and play around with major deities like they're just another human, like Nu Wa or even Artemis and Athena."

"Well...That's because they want humans to like them! If they love their Gods, they'll worship them!" Astrid stammered.

"NO! Humans should be worshipping Gods anyway! Even if they don't want to! They were MADE to be ruled. They don't need to like us...They just need to know who's at the top of the food chain, and not treat us like their own."

"Ares...I'm...I don't..." Astrid fumbled for words, she stuttered and exhaled sharply. "Gods just want to be familiar with their followers..."

"We don't need to be. If humans get too comfortable with us, they'll lose their respect and loyalty. Then they'll start seeing us like another person they see at their local coffee shop. When that's not the case! We're the rulers of the world! Their lives rest in the palm of our hands, we can end them all if we wanted to."

Astrid stared at Ares, fear in her eyes. She was seeing the true colors of a God of War.

"Why did you bring me here..."

Ares narrowed his eyes.

"Everything is set up. We've been planning for months, the other Gods that have agreed on this alliance. We've made our roster, and we know who's on our side for sure. We even have spies and inside-Gods ready to operate."

Astrid couldn't speak, she found herself unable to find their right words to respond.

"If we need to, our alliance will bring Chaos to the humans. We're already expecting resistance, and we're prepared to crush any God who stands in the way of our objective..."

Astrid froze up; goosebumps formed on her skin.

"One by one, we'll take over the Pantheons, and kill anyone in the way of our World Domination, and complete our rule over humanity. We'll enslave them...and make them learn who owns them. We'll rain down hellfire on enemy armies, and savagely murder our fellow Gods in cold blood to achieve this goal." Ares said, his voice steady, and firm.

"W...What army...Will you use...The Greek Army won't fight with your cause...Zeus won't allow it."

"My father is the first target at the Feast. Hades plans to kill him on his own. Our secret weapon is the last Fire Giant Rune in the entire world."

Astrid's eyes widened.

"T-The Fire Giant Rune?! We use that to give energy to the Pantheons! We rely on that thing! D-Did your alliance kill the last True Fire Giant!?" Astrid asked, shocked.

"Yes. We did. We'll direct it's power straight to the Greek Pantheon, and make it the powerhouse of our territory. Using that energy...We've created genetically modified Super-Soldiers...They're not real humans, but instead they're our flawless creations."

Astrid once again found herself needing air.

"They're the perfect fighters, always in synch, they don't tire, they're relentless, they're fierce, and they obey our cause. We call them the Iron Legion."

" _Iron Legion..."_

The words echoed in Astrid's head.

"They look exactly like normal humans...The only difference we couldn't work out was the bright, orange colored irises in their eyes. But that doesn't matter anymore, their armor is made of pure Obsidian and Hardened Steel. Their weapons forged of solid Iron, reinforced with a steel cover, and sharpened using Carbon."

Astrid couldn't believe it, the price of an army that powerful was mind-blowing.

"Astrid we even have our own Titans! Standing at the size of an eight-story building, they were created to destroy terrain, and overpower enemy fortresses. They're the perfect weapons of mass destruction. They have a weak spot though, their core and head, which is where their power source is located."

Astrid felt numb, her head hurt, and her breathing seemed uneven.

"The Feast is perfect. We can kill as many Gods that we know will stand in our way as soon as possible! When the feast starts, the Greek Pantheon will be locked down by the Iron Legion, and Hades will use the power of the Fire Giant to create a large bubble of dark energy that will kill anyone not protected by his magic almost instantly."

It was the perfect chance, kill any opposing Gods immediately, continue on to slaughter the human's armies, take over the Pantheons of the world, enslave humanity, and once again rule over the world.

Astrid took a deep breath.

"Let me ask you again Ares..."

The God of War glared at her.

"Why...Did you bring me here."

Ares turned to the suit of armor and pulled off the white sheet.

It was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. A full suit of BlackSteel armor. It was perfectly designed to fit her exact body. A perfect mix of unbreakable defense, quick mobility, and flexible agility. It was slightly heavy, but Astrid was easily strong enough to wear the suit with ease.

"BlackSteel..." Astrid passed her hand through the breastplate, the cold metal made her fingertips tingle.

Ares crossed his arms and nodded. "Five times stronger than BlackIron, and half the weight. By far the strongest metal in the world. It was designed for you, and you ONLY. It fits your body with an exact fit. Flawless forging courtesy of Vulcan."

Astrid stared at the helmet, it was sleek and intimidating. The visor was at least an inch thick, the rest of it looked like it fit her head perfectly. The eye sockets were slanted, and the breathing holes were strategically placed to vent air straight into her mouth and nose.

It had enough space to let her hair flow out through the bottom, while giving her consistent protection of her jaw, back of the neck, and top of the head.

She turned to the weapons, it was everything that she excelled with during her training.

A BlackSteel Arming Sword, sharpened and polished by Carbon, and hardened with obsidian before having it beaten off with a hammer. It was nearly unbreakable, the handle was designed to absorb vibration, and the hilt could stop almost anything.

A sturdy, BlackSteel shield, the perfect size and weight. It was versatile, and gave the perfect amount of protection. Not even steel coated armor-piercing arrows from a bow or crossbow could even _scratch_ the shield.

Two daggers made of silver, for back up, and close situations. As well as silent, and quick kills. Along with a crossbow with Obsidian tipped bolts.

Astrid stared at her arsenal. It was beautiful, the best array of weaponry she had ever seen.

"It could be yours, right here, right now."

Astrid was about to jump up and down screaming "Yes! Yes!" But she stopped, and turned to look at him.

"What's the price."

Ares stared at her, his eyes shined. Astrid stared right back, her eyes sparkled.

"Become one of the leading Commanders of the Iron Legion in battle. Only Commanders get the privilege to bear this armor. It means something."

Astrid couldn't breathe. She thought about it, her family, her friends, the well-being of overall humanity, and the people of her humble home town.

Astrid looked at Ares, and declined. She stormed out of the room, told the Gods that she had to make an emergency trip home, and left the mountain.

The Feast was due to happen in two days.

* * *

 **One day later...**

Astrid sprinted through the streets of her hometown, familiar faces waved and yelled out greetings to her as she ran by. She turned the corner onto her home block, and spotted her house.

"Mom! Mom! I'm home!"

Astrid rushed up the front stairs, and burst through the front door. Panting of happiness and joy, a huge smile on her face.

"Mom I'm home! I finally finished my training with the Gods! I have so much to tell...You?"

Astrid panted, trying to catch her breath. But she looked around, the house was silent. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a few weeks, it was dusty and disorganized. The lights were off, and there was an awkward feeling in the gloomy air.

"Mom?"

Astrid dropped her bags and looked around her childhood home. Maybe Mayura had moved out, or was on vacation.

"Mom? Mom! It's Astrid, your daughter! I'm home!"

Astrid couldn't find her anywhere, the kitchen had a few dirty dishes in the dishwasher, and the table had a single cup of water on it. The fruit in the fruit-bowl was rotten, and the food in the fridge was ruined and probably didn't taste too good anymore.

Astrid checked the backyard, where her and Myra spared and played together. The vegetable garden had grown a lot, and Astrid scared away a few rabbits and squirrels when she opened the door.

Astrid began to panic.

"Mom?! Mom where are you!?"

Astrid rushed upstairs, she looked in her old room, it was just the she had left it. She checked her father's room, it was still filled with the belongings he left behind, everything covered in a layer of dust. She checked Myra's room, it was barren, and only had her tended bed and empty drawer in it.

She checked the bathroom, it was empty, the mirror was...Extraordinarily dirty.

Finally, she checked her mother's room. The doorknob was locked closed, it was the only room in the entire house that was locked.

"Mom?! MOM ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Astrid cried out, she rattled the doorknob aggressively.

"Mom if you can hear me, please open the door! Mom? Mom!"

Astrid began to get angry; she had a bad feeling deep inside her heart of what she might find. She begged for it not to be true.

"MOM! MOM OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Astrid backed up, she readied herself, then lifted up her leg.

"AGHH!"

With a thundering kick, she broke the door down. When she Black-Haired sister rushed in, she stopped in her tracks, and stared at the scarring sight.

"M...M...Mom...?"

Astrid's voice was shaky, every time she tried to speak, nothing would come out. Her throat was tight, and her heart was broken, and shattered.

Her mother swayed side to side in front of her ever so slightly. The window was open, a small draft of wind blowing into the room. Mayura loved the wind.

She was dressed elegantly. In a black, buttoned work jacket, and a sophisticated work skirt that went slightly past her kneecaps. She had black high heels on, and even wore her black leather gloves she would wear when it rained.

Dressed like a high-tier social worker, her body swayed. It was numb, and cold. It looked soulless and lifeless, as it was. Almost like a doll. Her head hung low, her eyes wide open, her mouth only slightly open.

Her dark brown hair was tied up in a polite bun. She had makeup on. Her pale, emotionless face looked beautiful.

Astrid came back into consciousness. She felt herself shaking. She looked at the noose that bound her mother's purple neck to the ceiling fan that was in her room. There was a small wooden chair knocked over below her.

Astrid fell to her knees, still staring at her mother.

" _Why...Why would you do this...?"_

Her sadness and gloom turned into self-anger and fury. She grit her teeth together and fell on all fours, crying tears of both tragedy and hate.

"WHY?! WHY MOM...WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS!?"

Astrid slammed down on the ground as hard as she could, hurting her fists. The pain she felt made her feel angrier, she felt mad at the floor for making her fists hurt. She felt mad at herself for not visiting her mother. She felt mad at Myra for not checking in on her either.

"AHHH! THIS IS ALL OUR FUCKING FAULT MYRA! OURS YOU HEAR ME?!"

Astrid yelled at the top of her lungs, she slammed down on the floor more, slowly beginning to feel less and less pain. Until finally, she let out another powerful scream.

"MOMMY!"

Astrid's eyes turned crimson, the torch appeared on her left eye, and her raging red aura made the room explode with a burst of powerful hot air. She felt a deep anger bubbling deep inside her, waiting to be unleashed into the unforgiving world.

She punched the floor again, only this time, she felt absolutely no pain. She broke straight through it, until her fist was sticking out of the ceiling of the room below her.

Astrid got up and kicked the wall to her right, shattering it completely. She grabbed a bookcase, filled with her mother's favorite novels, and threw it at the window. The bookshelf ended up in the neighbor's backyard.

"GODDAMN IT!"

Astrid yelled out, her cry was heard through the entire neighborhood.

When she realized her mother's body had fallen to the ground because the ceiling fan she was hanging from had detached from the roof due to Astrid's outburst, she powered down to zero instantly.

Finally, the true tears came in. Astrid began to sob like she'd never sobbed before. She cried like a baby, loud, annoying, and ugly.

She wouldn't tell Myra. It would break her more than it did herself. She would only tell Myra later on, when it wasn't recent.

She called the police, and had arranged for a funeral the next day. She sat in her empty kitchen, her stomach growling in hunger.

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a purple gemstone. It began to glow.

"Ares?" She spoke into the gem.

She waited a few seconds, until Ares' voice rang back through the gem a few seconds later.

"Yeah? What is it."

Astrid had nothing left. She wanted to live a normal life, and protect her mother from the War. But she was already gone. The house was sold, and Astrid would take all the money, and send half to Myra.

She had nothing left, her old friends had their own lives, and some even had families. Brighton had moved out when Astrid was 17, and everyone else she knew had moved on.

Her only friends were those at Mt. Olympus, and the Gods of Olympus. She had nothing left, and nothing to do. One thing was for sure, if there was a war coming, she wouldn't stand on the sidelines and watch the world fall apart.

She would use it to vent the deep anger and frustration she had bottled up inside her. Turning her rage into power was a newfound way to bring out her energy. She wasn't just going to die as a bystander, if she was gonna die, it was going to be while fighting for her own sake, alongside her only allies left, and using the tools she'd fallen in love with.

She would fight for her own cause. Not the cause for whatever side, or faction, but for her own satisfaction, for her own reason.

"Ares. I'll do it."

The God of War stayed silent, until speaking up again.

"Do what?"

Astrid took a deep breath, and stared at a picture of herself, her mother, her father, and her sister all together as a family. She clutched the gemstone, nearly breaking it before releasing her answer.

"I'll become a Commander of the Iron Legion."

* * *

 **The longest chapter of the story! Wow that was a rollercoaster of events.**

 **This explains why Astrid was fighting for the Chaos Gods. Despite most of the Gods of Olympus being on the New Order, she hated Athena, and looked up to Ares. She had the perfect weapons at her disposal, and had an opportunity to show the world her astonishing power through the rage she had bottled up throughout her entire life.**

 **To avenge her mother, and protect her sister.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Smite: Civil War Epilogue

**Final Chapter of this story! Since this was highly requested by many of you guys, particularly the ones who like the Myra, Astrid, and Virgil OC's. I'll do it! Because I figured it would give Myra some more screen time in the final chapter of the story.**

* * *

 **A small Recap on the Sister's perspectives in the War...**

The next day, the Feast had begun in the late afternoon, and the party and reunion celebration of the Gods at Mt. Olympus was going fine until Hades and his alliance of Gods finally struck.

Astrid hadn't spoken with Myra at all. And was determined not to either, as breaking the news of their mother's death would be too much to handle in her current state.

Astrid was 25 when she became a Commander of the Iron Legion, and she fought and killed hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers that she saw as enemies.

She was ordered to take prisoners, and take good fighters of every town or city the Iron Legion took over, and enroll them into their every growing army.

Myra was 24, and was happily running her business in Egypt while all the drama went down in the Greek Pantheon. Her friend Neith had stumbled into her store looking tired, and injured. She told Myra that a group of Gods, now nicknamed the Gods of Chaos had been planning an attack for months.

Myra was scared, but she decided to leave the job up to the Gods that opposed the Gods of Chaos. They went by the name of the New Order. A refined version of the Old Order that stands for the side of the humans.

As many Gods agreed that humans were a part of this world now too, and that they should be treated fairly.

Myra sent Neith off, and prayed that everything would be fine. As the months went by, the war raged on

The events of Smite: Civil War played out, as Gods from both sides took hits, and suffered hard losses. Myra was being kept updated by the National News Reports that covered the war.

The Gods of Chaos had taken over the majority of the world, and owned many Pantheons. It seemed liked the New Order was losing, and were retreating towards the North, towards the Norse Pantheon.

The war raged for an _entire year._ Full of strictly Chaos God victories. The Iron Legion seemed unstoppable, and the Gods of Chaos were tight, and well organized. As well as plenty powerful.

To the humans, the war was lost. After a huge battle at the Chinese Pantheon, the Iron Legion and the Gods of Chaos had failed to take it over, so they decided to attack another Pantheon.

The fighting came to Egypt, and Myra decided to take up arms. She rallied with New Order Gods that were stationed in her area, like Thoth and Thor. Astrid meanwhile, had made a friendly, blonde-haired confidant in the Iron Legion named Lex, that reminded her of her teenage boyfriend, Brighton.

Using what her older sister had taught her, Myra fought valiantly. Until finally, she came face-to-face with her.

The Mighty Astrid. The Unstoppable Commander of the Iron Legion. The God-Killer. The one who's special power could Rival the Gods. Her very own older sister.

For the first time in seven years, the sisters interacted in person, in the midst of battle. The entire fighting field went silent at their encounter.

Astrid was now 26, and was a battle-hardened fighter on the side of the Iron Legion. Myra was 25, and her experience in archery and one-handed sword combat had become quite impressive.

They had a trial by combat, and fought honorably. Astrid arose with the bittersweet victory. The battle raged on, and the two sisters encountered each other again. Myra got her sister back for the trial by combat by shooting her twice with a bow.

Astrid had broken the news of their mother to Myra, effectively filling her with sadness, and decreasing her effectiveness in battle. Astrid's anger came in as she watched her own younger sister kill Lex, her close friend and ally.

Myra made a last minute escape through the portal to the Norse Pantheon, and shut it behind her as Thor and Thoth were both killed.

Myra learnt that Astrid still loved her, despite it not seeming that way. Deep down, she also still felt a strong love for her older sister; saying that all she wanted was to be with her again.

She participated on a rescue mission with other Goddesses to go and rescue Neith from Anubis' underworld, in a battle in which ended with Myra finally reaching her limits, and unlocking her hidden power. She fired a super-powered arrow at Anubis, effectively killing him with the help of a newly found ally, Virgil.

Myra stood idle as the New Order Gods began to take back some territory, and finally finish rallying to start their massive, heavily offensive counter-attack. The War was moving into its second year, but Myra could feel that it would be over soon.

After the death of Amaterasu's brother, Susano, and the climactic battle between Jing Wei and Thanatos: The counter attack began. Myra was placed in a group to attack the Celtic Pantheon. After a few days of fighting, the path was clear. The New Order had taken HEAVY losses.

The Gods of Chaos had been getting super-powered by the Fire Giant Rune's energy, and tried to take as many enemy gods as they could down with them. Some smarter Chaos Gods retreated, but many died trying to defend their assigned Pantheon.

The New Order had taken back all the Pantheons, except for the Greek and Celtic, and it was time for action. A small setback occurred in the form of Apollo's suicide, due to not being able to cope with the death of all his fellow Gods; among them, his three sisters, Artemis, Aphrodite, and even Athena to his own brother, Ares.

Myra seemed to know what to do. The suicide of her mother came back into her head, and similar to Astrid, Myra felt a need to avenge her parenthood.

During the invasion of the Celtic Pantheon, Myra would show to both her mother, and Apollo that she cared about their suicides by taking over the Celtic Pantheon with no God casualties, and even facing a God by herself to win the fight.

Near the climax, Astrid and her two Commanders faced Bellona. After both of Astrid's seconds were killed, both girls remembered their time together under Ares' training.

Reunited, the two rivals had an epic final battle. The fight ended the same way it did when the two were in training. With Astrid technically winning the fight, just barely. Although Bellona, Neith, and the Morrigan survived the crumble of the building that had fallen on top of them.

Neith conviced Morrigan and Astrid to join the New Order, as there was no point in fighting a battle that was already lost.

Astrid and Bellona made up, and came back to see Myra battling Da Ji. Astrid's protective instinct kicked in as she powered up once more, protecting her younger sister in a display of impressive fighting moves, and immense levels of energy.

For the first time in years, the two sister's embraced, and held hands. A moment they both cherished. To top it off, Myra shared a room with Astrid and Bellona for the night, which proved to be a lot of fun with the help of some whipped cream, and buckets of ice water.

Finally, the last battle unraveled. The huge offensive assault on the Greek Pantheon commenced. The surviving Gods of the New Order would attack the remaining Gods of Chaos.

One by one, New Order Gods were killed ferociously. In an intense order of events, Hou Yi was killed while saving his wife from a deadly blast. While Freya forced her allies to retreat while she used the self-destruct mechanism in her mechanical arm to take out the Fire Giant Rune.

After thrusting a knife into her own arm, she blew up both herself, and Chronos. Not only that, but the Fire Giant Rune was destroyed. The Chaos Gods returned back to their normal levels of power, and the mighty Iron Legion; and Omicron Titans were immediately deactivated.

Hades and Thanatos would finally show off their power, going on a complete murder spree of the New Order Gods. Nemesis slayed Ao Kuang, only to be killed by her own mother in front of her husband, Ares. The God of War was also killed in an attempt to take revenge on Nox.

Sol took revenge on Skadi in the form of a hot, fiery death.

Finally, it was time for Astrid and Myra to enter the fight.

Astrid successfully killed Sol with the help of Myra's explosive archery. Unfortunately, the Sisters failed to save Ne Zha from Hades. Chang'e, Jing Wei, and Virgil joined the fight after a catapult broke their cover.

The Morrigan was brutally killed by the God of the Underworld, along with Chang'e in an attempt to save the Sisters. After taking two hits of Hades' Blight, they were in bad shape. Until Virgil, with the help of her healing, helped Astrid and Myra get back into fighting condition.

All the New Order Gods had been killed except for Bellona, Neith, and Jing Wei. The Chaos Gods still had Hades, Thanatos, Da Ji, Scylla, and Nox standing.

Myra awoke to see everyone dead minus the three Goddesses. Astrid held her hand tightly, promising that they'll get through the fight together.

In the blink of an eye, Jing Wei swiftly killed Nox, taking the Chaos Gods by surprise.

In a final showdown of six versus three, the fighters of both sides battled it out. Jing Wei battled her sworn enemy, Thanatos, alongside Virgil. The Hand of Death bent on avenging his mother, the young Oathkeeper determined to avenge Amaterasu and Susano.

Da Ji battled Neith and Myra in a high speed fight of martial arts, and ranged attacks. Bellona and Astrid fought an angry, and bloodthirsty Scylla.

It was at this point, that something fatal happened. Scylla grabbed both Bellona and Astrid, and slammed them into the ground. The Goddess got out fine, but Astrid was only human, and she had limits.

Her bones were crushed, her body was absolutely obliterated. The damage she'd take was far beyond repair. In a fit of anger; Bellona managed to slice Scylla in half.

Astrid couldn't move, she begged for Bellona to end her. It was until she heard that Neith and Myra were about to get killed by Da Ji, that her Final Stand came in.

With the full extent of her power, all her energy poured into just a few more minutes of life; Astrid found herself able to move perfectly, despite a broken, shattered body. She felt no pain, no exhaustion, no fatigue. Her strength was through the roof, her power unbearable.

With Neith in Da Ji's torture device, and Myra pinned against a wall about to get her throat cut open. Da Ji was laughing.

It wasn't until she found herself on the ground, with Astrid standing above her, that she felt true horror. Myra watched as Astrid saved and protected her...One more final time.

It reminded her of their childhood, how Astrid was always there for her, and how she said she always will be.

In a brutal, gory death, Da Ji fell defeated, courtesy of Astrid's blade. Bellona cut Neith free from the torture device, and Thanatos stood alone.

Myra and Astrid stared at each other, both crying. They had their last ever conversation. It was heartfelt, emotional, and saddening.

With the only thing keeping Astrid alive was her temporary power boost, she was going to die. Myra wouldn't accept it, she cried and begged for Virgil to try and heal her. But she was beyond anyone's ability.

Astrid told her younger sister her last words. That she loved her, she loved her little sister. She begged for Myra to take care of herself, and to never, ever forget about her awesome older sister."

Myra shook her head, begging for Astrid not to leave her. But the time came. Astrid's eyes lost their red shimmer, and returned back to their dark brown color. Her energy died down, her grip on Myra's hand weakened, her heart stopped, and she took her last breath.

Myra let out a cry of deep sorrow, despair, and misery. The scream echoed throughout the mountain; and made it through entire forests. Her cry was heard throughout the land.

Astrid used her last minutes of life to save her sister once more. She died right in Myra's arms.

Myra couldn't stop crying. She was told by Bellona to take Astrid, and go down the mountain. Myra did as told.

Shortly after, as the sun began to come up, and bring an end to the long night, Jing Wei succumbed to Thanatos' might, and was savagely killed.

Bellona watched as Neith was also slaughtered, right in front of her. Virgil too, was discarded like garbage.

The Goddess of War turned to Thanatos, filled with rage. Virgil used the rest of her powers to give Bellona a small self-healing ability that kicked in when necessary.

Full of anger, strength, fury, determination, and the need for vengeance; Bellona went on to swiftly kill Hades while he was off-guard, and have a final fight with Thanatos.

She managed to kill the Hand of Death, but he had mortally injured Bellona beforehand. It was only a matter of time before Bellona was admiring the sunrise, before finally falling victim to her injuries.

* * *

 _ **Smite - Civil War|Short Epilogue**_

Myra made her way down the mountain, carrying her dead sister. She was greeted by a combination of the worlds armies. They all watched as Myra was the only one who came down the mountain.

They asked:

"Where are the Gods that saved the world?"

Myra frowned sadly, she turned to the sunrise and realized that if someone had survived, they would have come down already. She had a gut feeling, that the Gods that saved the world had done their job. Their job was completed, and their lives were exhausted.

"They're all gone."

Myra said in a dull tone.

"Ha! That's impossible!"

The leaders of the Armies shouted out.

"Go see for yourself. You'll only see their lifeless, bloody bodies. But just know, that they did this for us. For OUR freedom."

Myra nodded her head, cut through the armies carrying her sister, and went to the nearest burial center.

Within a month, the word of all the Gods being killed had spread around the world. The humans were confused, and clueless about what to do. Myra became famous, as a person who knew the Gods directly.

She told them of the type of people they really were. That they didn't act like arrogant assholes, but instead...Like different types of humans. They all had something they held close to them, and most of them were friends with each other.

She depicted battles, and the deaths of Gods she had seen get killed. The horrors that the War brought around, and the things that other Gods, and families went through.

Myra brought up the small family the Goddess Neith had helped. Delia, and her two children, Logan and Janelle.

Delia was Myra's teacher back in elementary school, and they shared a touching moment during their reunion, and how the war affected them. Delia had her husband taken away, and the kids had their father taken away. His name was Rick.

Rick was one of the soldiers Skadi had killed after her soldiers cornered Iron Legion forces that were retreating from the Roman Pantheon.

"I wanted to join the Iron Legion...I'm happy the Gods are gone."

Logan had said, speaking what he thought.

Myra hated him, but she didn't show it, or tell him. Delia was getting old, she was in her fifties. Logan was now a working 19 year old boy, and Janelle could now attend kindergarten.

Myra also told the world about her older sister, who died for her, and saved her in battle. She was the reason that Myra was alive today. She explained how she was always protective, even as kids, and as teens, and now as adults even.

He told them of her heroism, and sacrifice. She told them of their mother, and father. She told them of the adventurer they met, Virgil. She told them everything, but kept quiet about the Energy Ability they all had.

During Astrid's funeral, Myra couldn't stop crying. But she was content knowing that her older sister was somewhere, better than planet earth. That she was at peace, and didn't have to worry about her cute little sister.

Myra kept pictures of her, and her family. She kept pictures she took with the Gods, and hung them all up. She kept these to herself, and didn't release them to the public.

Myra lived a simple life. She met a man named Stone, and got married. She had two children, both girls.

The older one was born with black hair, just like Astrid because of Stone's hair. Myra named her Ashlyn, based off the first letter of Astrid's name.

The younger one was born with brown hair, courtesy of Myra. She was named Mina, after the first letter of Myra's name.

She would teach Ashlyn to always protect, and care for her younger sister. She would teach her to be protective, and to be determined in everything she does.

Overtime, the Gods faded away. And humans made new religions.

The Hindu tradition stayed, although the Gods weren't physical anymore. Judaism was formed, along with Buddhism, Christianity, Catholicism, and Islam. Eventually, the entire world had their own faiths. The Gods were dubbed the _Gods of Old_ , and were now a thing of the past, relics in the world's history.

The Great Wars between them were still remembered though, and were studied, and turned into award winning books and novels. Movies were made on some of the famous battles, and even some games were.

Among the most popular of them, and the one praised for having the best 3rd person MOBA combat system was called _Smite_.

Myra's life was normal after the war, and even though Astrid wasn't there physically; in Myra's heart, she could hear her talking to her. In her soul, she would live on forever. And when the time comes, Myra would join her older sister in the afterlife...

Or maybe in their next life.

* * *

 **This concludes the short Epilogue of** _ **Smite - Civil War**_ **, and the** _ **Backstory of the BlackWell Sisters.**_

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 **Hey all! I hope you guys enjoyed the backstory and pasts of Myra and Astrid. A lot of people** _ **really**_ **liked them, and I was honestly so happy to see that my first ever OC's were so well accepted.**

 **People PM'd about wanting to know their backstories and their lives before and after the war. So I figured I'd do it. People** _ **also**_ **really wanted an Epilogue.**

 **Honestly, I didn't want an Epilogue. With all the Gods gone, and Astrid gone too, all it would be is the aftermath of humanity, and Myra. But people wanted one, so I gave you guys a short, simple one.**

 **If it's not what you wanted, then I'm sorry, but I'd love to hear your opinions on what the Epilogue _should_ be! Cause I can't think of anything besides everyone moving on.**

 **Once again, this is a sort of celebration on _Smite: Civil War_ reaching 10,000 views! Although by the time this story is uploaded, it's now at over 11,500. But either way, thanks for all the support on my stories, and I hope you all enjoyed, and will continue to enjoy my crappy writing!**

 **Thank you all for already reaching over 350 views on this story in just _a month_ too! **

**U** **ntil the next story, buh-bye!**


End file.
